Pureza y Maldad
by Eala
Summary: Saruman ha vuelto! Legolas regresa a Rivendel y encuentra una nueva misión junto a Aragorn y una misteriosa elfa ... pero quizas en esta nueva busqueda de paz encuentre mucho mas...jeje al fin actualize despues de mucho! AHORA SI, CAPI 7 ARRIBA!
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1  
  
Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo ya desde que Legolas recorría estos caminos; pero, aún así, los recordaba perfectamente como si sólo hubiera sido ayer: el joven príncipe recorriendo los caminos hacia Imladris (Rivendel, como llaman algunos) llevando consigo el mensaje de su padre avisando al Concilio de la huida de Gollum, quien iba a pensar que ese sería el comienzo de toda una aventura, ahora regresaba con una misión parecida; avisar el paso de un qrupo de orcos a través del Bosque Negro, todo parecía igual, sin embargo no lo era, definitivamente no lo era, mucho había cambiado desde ese día ..... aunque aún seguía siendo joven (para los elfos, al menos) ahora ya no era príncipe. Al terminar la guerra contra el Señor oscuro, el padre de Legolas, el rey Thraundil, partió a las Tierras Imperecederas y, despues de la participación de su hijo en la guerra, creía que Legolas se había hecho merecedor de ser el sucesor del trono, decisión que nadie reprochó y Legolas recibió con mucho agrado, prometiéndole a su padre no defraudarlo.  
  
Así que después de todo ahí estaba él, el rey Legolas de Bosque Negro en su fiel caballo Arod ( por supuesto que seguía con él, lo llevó a consigo después de la disolución de la comunidad y definitivamente demostró ser un verdadero caballo de Rohan, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores caballos del reino), se encontraba ya a entradas del reino de Elrond , mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos. Sabía que podría haber mandado a cualquier mensajero con el recado pero, en ves, prefirió dejar su reino en manos de sus hermanos y decidió partir él mismo, "después de todo era un mensaje muy importante y habían muchos temas de que discutir", esa era la razón que había dado y nadie le objetó, después de todo él era su rey y sabía que decisiones tomar... aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que deseaba ese viaje, necesitaba ver esos paisajes denuevo, sentir la emoción en su alma, tener contacto con el mundo.... quería a su tierra, por supuesto, y sabía que en poco tiempo se había ganado la confianza de su pueblo y sabía también que lo había manejado bien, haciendo algunos cambios, claro. Uno de los cambios que realizó fue el permitir que los enanos entraran con total confianza y fueran recibidos como unos de los mejores amigos del Bosque (por supuesto, que Gimili fue el encargado de inaugurar aquel honor) y su pueblo tomó el cambio mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera pensado, ahora los enanos eran asiduos visitantes y mantenían amistad con muchos elfos.... Legolas suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro al recordar a su amigo Gimli: después de realizar los viajes que se habían prometido mutuamente, Gimli encontró una esposa y formó una familia, asentándose en las Cavernas Centelleantes, en los valles del Folde Oeste, cerca al Abismo de Helm; Legolas iba a visitarlo siempre que podía y el enano siempre le molestaba con que ya era tiempo que el también "siente cabeza y forme una familia" otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del elfo mientras pensaba en formar una familia.. sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque se dio cuenta de que llegaba ya a Rivendel y podía ver los árboles del jardín de Elrond.  
  
Pasó por los guardias quienes lo saludaron con una reverencia (lo que causó cierto sonrojo en él ), desmontó a Arod y se dirigía a la entrada del palacio cuando escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.  
  
¡Anya , Legolas! ¡Por Elbereth, dichosa la hora en que apareces! Ya había mandado a un mensajero a tu reino para avisarte de ...- no pudo terminar la frase.  
  
¿Es que acaso algo sucedió? - interrumpió Legolas con un rostro lleno de preocupación.  
  
¡No, claro que no! - exclamó Glorfindel - al contrario, llegas a tiempo para la celebración!  
  
¿Celebración? No comprendo que... -  
  
Rey Legolas! Que alegría que haya llegado! Realmente son muy rápidos los caballos de los elfos silvanos! - Legolas giró y vió a Elrond , el gran elfo estaba tan feliz como Legolas nunca lo había visto antes, se veía , incluso, rejuvenecido.  
  
Oh, Señor Elrond! Temo que mi llegada sólo fue una coincidencia, obra del gran Gilthoniel y la gran Elbereth! la razón de mi pronta llegada sólo es producto de mi pronta partida, antes de recibir su invitación!-  
  
Oh! Ya veo... bueno debemos ocuparnos de las noticias primero - se dijo Elrond mientras trataba de disimular la alegría con un rostro más serio , más no por eso menos amable.  
  
Elrond condujo a Legolas hacia un amplio salón bellamente decorado con plantas y flores de todas clases, aún así, el ambiente no se veía cargado en lo absoluto; los colores eran claros y el piso blanco y lozano con sólo tres grandes bancas blancas acolchadas apoyadas en respaldares blancos de suave terciopelo, las bancas se situaban alrededor de una chimenea también de color blanco donde un cálido fuego iluminaba el salón.  
  
Elrond se sentó en una de las bancas e indicó a Legolas que lo imitara. Legolas se sentó en la banca del frente y relató a Elrond lo sucedido con los orcos, como algunos sobrevivieron al ataque de los elfos y se dirigieron a las tierras del norte.  
  
Si lo sé - respondió Elrond - unos jinetes del reino de Elessar mataron a unos orcos hace mas o menos tres días - se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chimenea - situación algo preocupante... - de pronto el rostro se volvió hacia Legolas - en todo caso, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de estos hechos, Elessar no demorará en venir, no se perderá la celebración! - el rostro de Elrond se volvió radiante de felicidad, mientras invitaba a Legolas a seguirlo a través del cuarto, hacia la salida del palacio - vendrán tiempos funestos, quizás, pero por ahora es tiempo de felicidad!-  
  
Legolas volvió la mirada algo confundido, y con un poco de timidez, se volvió hacia Elrond  
  
Disculpe, señor, pero ¿qué celebra? -  
  
Elrond lo miró algo extrañado, y rápidamente se volvió hacia Legolas.  
  
Es cierto, usted llegó sin ver la invitación! Verá mi hija, Arialdnir, terminó su preparación y regresa hoy desde Lórie. -  
  
La Dama Blanca vendrá! - exclamó emocionado Legolas.  
  
Arialdnir, o la "Dama Blanca", como los elfos la llamaban debido a la luz que despidió al nacer, según contaban las historias; era la hija de una de las grandes elfas, descendiente de los Antiguos, llamada Fësafel; y de un rey perteneciente a la raza de los Dunédain, uno muy poderoso y valiente según decian. Al parecer la combinación de ambas razas habían sido extraordinaria, según se decía, la dama tenía todas las ventajas de ambas razas; era inmortal y tenía la agudeza de sentidos de los elfos y la habilidad y perspicacia de los Dunédain. Los padres de Arialdnir fallecieron hace ya mucho tiempo (el padre de ella falleció antes de que ella naciera y su madre pereció en una guerra, debido a la herida de una flecha, casi como la madre de Arwen) y Elrond decidió adoptar a la pequeña y criarla como una hija. Cuando Arwen regresó a Rivendel ella se quedó en Lórien, bajo el cuidado de la dama Galadriel. Arialdnir había sido nombrada heredera del trono de los elfos y sucesora de Galadriel, por lo que se encargó su instrucción a la Gran Dama del Bosque y a los mejores magos (se decida, incluso, que había recibido instrucción del propio Gandalf, antes de su partida), por esta razón la Dama Blanca no había regresado a Rivendel hace mucho, sólo su padre Elrond viajaba a verla de tiempo en tiempo acompañado muchas veces de la reina Arwen.  
  
Ahora que Galadriel anunció el fin de la instrucción, Arialdnir podría regresar.  
  
NOTA: Primer fan fic!! Por favor manden reviews para saber q opinasn de la historia y si creen q debo subir el segundo capitulo q ya esta listo! Gracias! 


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO II  
  
Legolas acompañó a Elrond hacia los jardines, donde vio innumerables elfos caminando de aquí para allá, llevando flores, arreglos y telas por todas partes. Al ver tanto movimiento Legolas se reprochó así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Bueno, espero verle en el almuerzo, rey Legolas - se despidió Elrond - tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas ahora, Namarië! **adiós**  
  
Namarië! - **adiós** respondió Legolas.  
  
Mientras caminaba se encontró con un sinfín de elfos, invitados al almuerzo.  
  
¿Legolas? - escuchó una voz detrás de él  
  
¡Amaldir! Mucho tiempo sin vernos! - respondió Legolas.  
  
Veo que tú también viniste a ver a la Dama! Yo ya no puedo soportar las ganas de verla! -  
  
No cambias, no? - respondió Legolas.  
  
Uno de los grandes mitos élficos de los últimos tiempos, era la belleza de Arialdnir. Se decía que era la hermosura personificada, tenía que admitirlo, él también sentía un poco de curiosidad.  
  
Se despidió de su amigo y decidió tomar un paseo por el bosque. Tomó su arco y su carcaj de flechas (los regalos de Galadriel, en el tiempo de la compañía) y se dirigió a un pequeño lugar de los jardines que Elrond había diseñado para que los elfos puedan practicar el arte del tiro de flecha. Legolas se acercó hacia un pequeño y alejado descampado entre los árboles, en el centro había una pequeña mesa y, al frente, a muchos metros (un ojo humano no hubiera podido verlos) se encontraban diversos montículos de paja ubicados horizontalmente, en línea recta, con telas blancas pintadas con tres círculos concéntricos y, en el último de ellos, un pequeño circulo pintado de negro. Legolas se ubicó al lado de la mesa y disparó un par de veces, después decidió que era mejor partir para poder asearse un poco, cambiarse las ropas de viaje y dirigirse al almuerzo; pero primero debía ver sus resultados. Caminó hacia los montículos de paja y contempló que las cinco flechas que había lanzado habían caído en los puntos negros de cada montículo, exactamente en el centro, sonrió complacido y tomando sus flechas se retiró al palacio.  
  
Llegó a la parte este de las habitaciones, seguido de un elfo que le indicó que, por órdenes del gran Señor Elrond, sus cosas habían sido llevadas al cuarto de invitados principal y su caballo había sido llevado a los establos. Legolas asintió y el elfo se despidió de él (con una reverencia, claro) y le pidió que por favor le llamara si necesitaba algo. Legolas entró en el cuarto y observó que todo estaba ricamente adornado "Propio de un rey" se dijo para sus adentros sin poder evitar que una sonrisa invada su rostro. Era verdad, al llegar ahí lo había olvidado por completo, pero la reverencia que hizo el sirviente de Elrond se lo recordó: ya no era simplemente el hijo de un rey con un mensaje para el señor de la casa, ahora era "el rey Legolas que llegaba para la celebración".  
  
La celebración! El almuerzo! Lo había olvidado! -  
  
Legolas se aseó rápidamente y desempacó sus cosas. Tomó una túnica plateada y se la puso recordando con cariño a su madre. Ella siempre le decía que siga siempre sus instintos, y esta vez sus instintos le habían hecho llevar varios cambios de ropa y túnicas de gala; supuso que en el fondo, sentía que algo importante pasaría...  
  
Se vistió y salió raudamente hacia los jardines principales. En el camino observó a varios elfos que se dirigían al mismo lugar que él, todos con sus mejores galas, e incluso pudo notar la mirada de varias elfas que se dirigían hacia él sonriendo mientras pasaba.  
  
Finalmente llegó. Había un gran toldo encima de los jardines y varias mesas rectangulares habían sido ubicadas todas decoradas y con los mas increíbles manjares en ellas, pero había una en particular una que llamó su atención. Era la mesa central, decorada con un color distinto. Mientras todas iban decorados de un celeste pálido, esta tenía un mantel verde claro con bordes dorados y en el centro lateral tenía cinco sillas ricamente adornadas, la del medio ligeramente más que las otras. Todo estaba dispuesto de una forma que todas las mesas podrían observar a quienes ocuparían tan importantes lugares. Una elfa vestida con una túnica blanca se le acercó y amablemente le preguntó su nombre.  
  
Mi nombre es Legolas, soy.... -  
  
- Oh! Rey Legolas, por supuesto! -interrumpió la elfa que tenía un rostro de emoción - Oh!, disculpe que lo haya interrumpido - dijo sonrojándose - las historias y los cantos hablan del gran elfo silvano que formó parte de la compañía del anillo; nunca pensé que podría conocerlo, Su Majestad -  
  
No se preocupe, y llámeme Legolas por favor - Legolas le sonrió causando mayor sonrojo en la elfa.  
  
Por supuesto Su Maj.. digo, Rey Legolas, sígame por favor, le enseñaré su asiento -acto seguido comenzó a abrirse sutilmente el paso a través de las mesas.  
  
Legolas quiso frenarla y decirle que podría llamarlo sólo Legolas, sin necesidad del "rey" pero suponía que haber logrado que lo llame por su nombre era ya mucho pedir.  
  
Para su sorpresa, la elfa lo llevó a la mesa central y lo sentó justo enfrente de los sillones principales. Legolas quiso voltear hacia la elfa y decirle que había algún error, él no podría sentarse allí, pero al voltear se encontró con la sonrisa de la elfa quien, al haber cumplido ya su tarea, instantáneamente se despidió con una ligera reverencia y se alejó al lugar donde lo había encontrado.  
  
Los sitios alrededor de Legolas se empezaban a llenar, pudo observar como los más importantes elfos ocupaban sus lugares alrededor de él saludándolo, llamándolo por su nombre (acompañado del "rey", por supuesto) y pidiendo noticias sobre el reino del Bosque. Legolas sentía como si flotara en un mundo irreal, hasta que una voz conocida lo bajó de su nube.  
  
Legolas, nos encontramos de nuevo! - sonrió Glorfindel - al menos tendré a alguien con quién charlar! Claro, si encuentras tiempo para un viejo conocido - dijo mientras observaba a dos elfos que se acercaban a saludar al joven rey.  
  
Legolas devolvió el saludo a los dos elfos y rápidamente volteó hacia Glorfindel.  
  
No tenía idea que era tan conocido! - exclamó - mas me hace feliz ver una cara más conocida a mi lado.  
  
- Ja! Deberías salir más a menudo entonces! - respondió su amigo - o acaso crees que las acciones que realizaron la Compañía pasarían desadvertidas para los demás!  
  
Los dos amigos sonrieron y empezaron a charlar de temas sin importancia, después de todo hace mucho tiempo ya que no se veían. Ellos habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en las celebraciones del fin de la guerra. Desde entonces se mantenían en contacto tanto como podían, a Legolas le agradaba tener tan sabio elfo como amigo.  
  
De pronto unas campanadas interrumpieron las conversaciones. Todos se callaron y Legolas pudo ver que absolutamente todos los sitios estaban ocupados, excepto las cinco bancas frente a ellos, claro.  
  
Acto seguido, unas cortinas ubicadas en el arco principal del toldo se abrieron dando paso a un hermoso elfo, Ellendan, hijo de Elrond, seguido de su otro hermano Elrohir quien en un brazo escoltaba a su hermana Arwen, quien llevaba un vestido realmente hermoso. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Los tres hermanos caminaron hasta la mesa de Legolas, en dirección de los cinco asientos libres. Los hermanos tomaron los asientos extremos y Arwen se sentó en el costado izquierdo del sillón principal, justo al frente de Legolas. Ella se inclinó como saludo y Legolas le repitió el gesto con una sonrisa. De repente, múltiples gritos de asombro resonaron en todo el lugar y Legolas pudo ver por qué. En el umbral del arco aparecía una luz blanca refulgiendo. Eran Elrond con Arialdnir. Elrond estaba radiante de felicidad y orgullo y vestía una túnica dorada. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro y las mangas de color negro, colores sobrios que ni aún así podían opacar el brillo de la Dama. Llevaba el vestido con un ligero escote, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura desde donde caía libremente hasta el piso. Ella era realmente hermosa. Su cabello castaño claro refulgía ante el brillo de las luces y sus ojos color de la dulce miel miraban todo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver los dientes blancos y perfectos como perlas. Su piel era blanca ligeramente tostada por el sol y se veía tan suave y cremosa. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño que dejaba su delgado cuello al descubierto decorado con una gargantilla de mithril que llevaba un extraño y bello dije en ella.  
  
Caminaron sutilmente entre las mesas hasta llegar a los dos asientos vacíos. Elrond se sentó al medio y su hija a la derecha. Todos se sentaron (bueno, al menos los que habían logrado salir del trance). En ese instante Elrond hizo un ligero gesto, indicando el comienzo del festín. Todos comenzaron a comer aunque sin poder despegar los ojos de la Dama Blanca, y Legolas, por supuesto , no era la excepción.  
  
Al término del banquete (Legolas no había podido comer absolutamente nada, y le costó bastante convencer a su amigo Glorfindel que no se encontraba enfermo) Elrond se paró de su asiento provocando un silencio instantáneo y levantando su copa dijo:  
  
Quisiera comenzar agradeciendo a todos por haber venido en este día tan especial, en que por fin tengo a todos mis hijos reunidos - bajó la mirada hacia su izquierda y luego volteó a su derecha - y en especial... - volteó y tomó el hombro de su hija suavemente, invitándola a levantarse - por el regreso de mi hija y futura reina Arialdnir -  
  
Ella se levantó y tomó graciosamente su copa y la levantó encima de la mesa  
  
Alma! - **salud!** una suave, dulce, hermosa pero firme voz resonó.  
  
Llevó la copa a sus labios y todos la imitaron gritando ¡Aiya, Dama Blanca! **Salve, Dama Blanca!**  
  
Legolas pudo jurar que por un momento la mirada de la Dama se fijó en la de él .  
  
Terminado el almuerzo, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el interior del palacio donde continuaría la fiesta. Elrond tomó a Arialdnir y entraron seguidos por Ellendan y Elrohir. Arwen se retrasó un poco, esperando a Legolas.  
  
Joven rey! Mi esposo estará tan feliz de encontrarlo aquí! tenía muchos asuntos que tratar con usted... -  
  
Reina! Por favor llámeme sólo Legolas - contestó enrojecido- por cierto, podría preguntar por qué el rey Elessar no acudió a la reunión? - preguntó el elfo, tendiéndole el brazo como invitación a escoltarla al palacio.  
  
Aceptaré llamarlo Legolas, si usted me llama Arwen y llama Aragorn a mi esposo - dijo Arwen con una sonrisa, mientras aceptaba la invitación de Legolas- él se enojaría mucho si se entera que un amigo tan cercano lo trata de usted. - Volteó y tomó el brazo de Legolas.  
  
Aragorn deseaba mucho venir, pero se le hizo imposible llegar a tiempo... debe llegar mañana antes de que el sol se oculte....  
  
Un pequeño y hermoso niño se les acercó dando vueltas a su alrededor.  
  
Eldarion! - exclamó Arwen  
  
El niño tomó la falda de su madre y la observó muy divertido, para luego fijar su atención en Legolas. Legolas se arrodilló a la altura del niño y, con una mirada muy dulce, le preguntó:  
  
-Manen natye, Eldarion? - ** como estas, Eldarion?**  
  
El pequeño lo observó y , entre risas, le dijo  
  
Estoy muy bien!! - dicho esto, se retiró corriendo a los jardines, seguido por tres elfas (Legolas sospechó q eran las encargadas de cuidarlo)  
  
Juro que la mitad del tiempo no sé exactamente donde está... todo un aventurero como su padre! - suspiró Arwen.  
  
El pequeño se parecía a su padre mucho mas que solo su carácter. Tenía el cabello y sus ojos pero también el inconfundible brillo de su madre.  
  
Llegaron al salón y Arwen se despidió de Legolas con un ligero gesto y se acercó hacia donde su hermana y su padre se encontraban. El salón se encontraba ricamente adornado (como cualquier estructura elfica, por supuesto) , tenía muchas sillas alrededor y grupos de elfos cantando y danzando. La Dama, su padre y sus hermanos se encontraban en el centro del salón conversando y riendo. Legolas se quedó a la entrada, contemplando a la bella Dama... cada vez que sentía que sus miradas se cruzaban siempre alguien se ponía al medio, algunas veces algún elfo que se presentaba ante ella (esto le causaba cierto enojo, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué) o si no algún amigo que se acercaba para saludarlo. Finalmente sintió que era el momento. Ella lo miraba, no cabía duda, y se iba a acercar a ella cuando... su amigo Amaldir!! Se le acercó y se presentó!! Legolas no podía creerlo... entretanto un grupo de elfas se le acercó (Legolas también había llamado la atención de la concurrencia femenina) y le iniciaron una conversación. Era agradable y las elfas eran muy bonitas, pero no como ella... la Dama...Legolas dándose cuenta que seria totalmente imposible acercarse a ella, se despidió gentilmente de las elfas y se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansado por su largo viaje... antes de retirarse dio una mirada final al salón y vio que Arialdnir había llamado a su hermana a su lado y le susurraba algo al oído a lo que Arwen sonrió y Legolas pudo jurar que miraban al lugar donde él había estado antes.....  
  
ah! Es sólo mi imaginación que ve cosas donde no las hay! - se dijo y se retiró a su cuarto.  
  
Arialdnir estaba muy feliz de haberse encontrado de nuevo con su padre y sus hermanos. Sabía que en realidad no era su verdadera familia pero eso no importaba, ellos la habían criado y había crecido junto a ellos... estaba tan feliz por haber regresado, además no tardaría en ver de nuevo a su verdadero hermano, su sangre.... había olvidado como era todo y lo estaba recordando poco a poco, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con gente de su raza (o parte de su raza, al menos) sus hermanos y su padre le presentaron a mucha gente y a muchos elfos y, aunque muchos de ellos eran muy guapos, todavía no había conocido el que ella deseaba. Había uno en particular que llamó su atención desde que lo vió en los jardines durante el almuerzo. Era un hermoso elfo, alto, de piel blanca y suave como la luna y ojos azules como el más puro de los mares. Llevaba una túnica plateada con finos bordados de plantas entrelazadas la cual dejaba apreciar lo delgada de su contextura pero, aún así, daba una apariencia de gran fortaleza. Lo vio entrar del brazo de su hermana y estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella varias veces pero no pudo. Finalmente cuando creía que él se acercaría un simpático elfo se le acercó. Ella trató de despacharlo lo más rápido que pudo, sin tratar de ser grosera, pero cuando miró de nuevo vio que él estaba conversando con tres jóvenes elfas lo cual le desagradó. Al observar que él se retiraba, decidió preguntarle a su hermana el nombre de aquel elfo.  
  
El joven rey, eh? Es Legolas - contestó Arwen mientras miraba al lugar donde él había estado.  
  
Así que él es Legolas... - Arialdnir se despidió con un beso de su padre y se retiró.  
  
Arwen la disculpó diciendo que se sentía muy cansada por las celebraciones ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Siguió a su hermana con la mirada y exclamó para ella " puedo sentir el amor acercandóse..."  
  
Legolas se había dirigido a su cuarto y tomó su carcaj, su arco y sus flechas y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Había disparado apenas unas tres flechas cuando pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y, sin saber por qué, se escondió en unos arbustos debajo de un gran árbol.  
  
Arialdnir había estado paseando por el palacio y no encontró a Legolas. Estaba aburrida así que decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar notó en una mesa un carcaj y un arco. Se acercó y tomó el arco y una flecha, se disponía a disparar cuando escuchó un ruido. Algo asustada volteó a todas partes hasta que divisó a un elfo rubio agachado al pie de un gran roble, "así que queremos jugar, ah?" pensó, "entonces jugaremos", no pudo reprimir una ligera risa pero pronto recobró la compostura y siguió con el mismo rostro serio de antes.  
  
Legolas creía que era un sueño. Había querido acercarse tanto a ella y ahora la tenía ahí enfrente de sus ojos. Vio que ella tomó su arco y se disponía a disparar, quiso acercarse un poco más y sin querer pisó una hoja seca. Esto al oído de los humanos era imperceptible pero para un oído élfico equivalía a un grito. Vio que ella se sobresaltó y comenzó a mirar en todas partes. Por un momento creyó ver una risa pero al instante pensó que era su imaginación por que ya no estaba ahí. El rostro serio pero bello estaba impasible. De pronto ella se volteó "habrá pensado que era un animal del bosque, seguro" pensó Legolas aliviado. En efecto, la Dama parecía no haberle dado importancia al asunto y siguió jugueteando con el arco. Esta vez apuntaba en diferentes direcciones y Legolas sintió que se fijaba directamente en él. Esta vez estaba completamente seguro. Cuando Legolas pudo reaccionar ya era muy tarde. Una flecha pasó zumbando por su oído izquierdo. Legolas vio su hombro para ver si estaba herido y comprobó que la flecha había pasado limpiamente encima de su hombro y había tomado una parte de su túnica aprisionándolo contra el árbol. Regresó rápidamente la mirada pero la dama ya no estaba ahí.  
  
Creo que tenemos un fisgón! - exclamó divertida Arialdnir, que ahora se encontraba parada al lado del elfo.  
  
Legolas trató de ponerse en pie pero cayó al instante (había olvidado que aún un pedazo de su túnica se sostenía al roble). Arialdnir se arrodilló al costado de él y, provocando un gran sonrojo en elfo, se acercó lentamente. Legolas iba a decir algo cuando vió que la dama sacaba gentilmente la flecha del árbol. Palpó con sus finos dedos el pequeño orificio que había dejado la flecha en el viejo roble y, murmurando algo, sacó un pequeño cofrecillo de plata con una crema verdosa y la untó en el árbol.  
  
Sabes? En un tiempo estos no fueron sólo árboles, fueron criaturas parecidas a los ents pero todos creen que duermen ahora. Yo no lo creo. Aún sienten e incluso se pueden mover, si así lo desean - dijo Arialdnir, mientras miraba dulcemente al viejo roble.  
  
Recobrando el sentido denuevo, Legolas se puso inmediatamente de pie  
  
Dama Blanca! Lo siento mucho , verá yo... aghh!! -  
  
Legolas cayó de nuevo al suelo. Una rama del roble le había hecho un corte en el brazo.  
  
Oh, no! Pequeño árbol, viejo amigo, estoy segura que el rey no quiso hacerme daño ni a ti! - se dirigió a Legolas- lo siento, supongo que sintió que debía protegerme.  
  
Tomó otra vez un poco de crema del cofre y se acercó al brazo de Legolas. Abrió un poco entre la rasgadura de su túnica y untó la crema en la herida. La piel de Legolas era tan atrayente ...tomó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsilllos. El pañuelo era blanco y bordado delicadamente con hilos de oro. Envolvió el pañuelo en la herida de Legolas.  
  
Bueno, estoy segura que para mañana ya se encontrará bien - dijo, mientras se levantaba.  
  
Legolas se levantó con ella y pudo percibir su exquisito aroma.  
  
Bueno, rey... -  
  
Por favor. Me honraría mucho si me tratara de "tu" y si me llamara sólo Legolas, mi Bella Dama Blanca Arialdnir...- interrumpió Legolas - después de todo, la futura reina de los elfos no puede tratar así a su fiel servidor - dijo con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
Arialdnir rió.  
  
Entonces le llamaré Legolas y le trataré de "tú" si usted me trata con las mismas condiciones y me llama por ni nombre, Arialdnir - agregó divertida - además, yo todavía no soy reina, en cambio "tú " si eres rey...-  
  
Caminaron y conversaron todo el resto de la tarde, hasta que el sol se ocultó y una hermosa luna salía.  
  
Será mejor que regresemos, la escoltaré a su dormitorio - dijo Legolas.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia la sala oeste del palacio, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los señores de la casa. Legolas dejó a Arialdnir delante de una puerta blanca cuidadosamente labrada .  
  
Lisse Oloori, Legolas * dulces sueños, Legolas*  
  
Lisse Oloori, Arialdnir * dulces sueños, Arialdnir*  
  
Legolas se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Presentía que esta noche tendría un sueño muy placentero....  
  
*****************************************  
  
NOTA: EL MISMO CAPI PERO CORREGIDO!!  
  
Gracias por la review!!! Y muchas gracias por decirme lo de Eldarion... sorry es que todavía no m había comprado el libro 3 (sólo vi la peli jeje) y no sabía el nombre del primogénito... pero ya lo compré!! prometo que m apegaré al libro lo mas q pueda aunque creo q cambiare algunas cosillas...  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC Y ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO, PROMETO UN CAPI PARA LA PROX SEMANA !! NO OLVIDEN REVIEWS OK? THANX!!!!!!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

Gracias Lothluin por la review! Fuiste la luz al final del tunel! Jaja ya corregi el error en el capitulo 2 (sorry recien me compre el libro 3) m gustaria q m dieras los titulos de tus fics para poder leerlos...  
  
NOTA: PARA QUIENES NO LEYERON LOS LIBROS Aragorn es llamado Elessar y tambien Estel ( cuando era joven, significa "esperanza") quizas use estos nombres en prox capis.. trate de xplicar al maximo cada detalle pero si no entienden mandenme reviews ;)  
  
NOTA: PARA LOS QUE LEYERON LOS LIBROS Se que cambié algunas cosillas y q definitivamente la narracion es distinta al impecable estilo del gran Tolkien, pero sólo estoy tomando la increíble historia de Tolkien y haciendo una adaptación propia (de eso trata esto de los fics no? ) jamás intentaría hacer una secuela del libro y tampoco copiar la forma narrativa, creo q todavía no conozco a nadie a la altura de hacer tal cosa.  
  
No los aburro mas y a continuacion el capi 3!! Disfruten y no olviden mandar sus reviews!!! ( vamos solo quiero algunas lineas , les prometo q no les tomara mucho tiempo, solo para saber si les gusta la historia o no, todas criticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas, uds son los mejores jueces!!!) q ERU LOS GUARDE!!  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
Legolas se despertó muy temprano, se levantó se puso sus ropas rutinarias y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de su cuarto. Tomó una bandeja de plata y vertió agua en ella. Se aseó el rostro y después se inspeccionó el brazo. Desató con dulzura el pañuelo que Arialdnir le había puesto en el brazo y observó que en ves de la herida que se había hecho ayer, había una imperceptible cicatriz. Lavó cuidadosamente el pañuelo y se acercó al balcón donde tendió el pañuelo en la baranda. "Es realmente una hermosa mañana " pensó mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de aire. Los rayos del sol empezaban a salir pero aún así el viento soplaba muy fuerte. Legolas se recostó un rato sobre la cómoda cama y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Le parecía como si todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación pero sabía que no lo era, en verdad había pasado. Había pasado la tarde con La Dama Blanca, Arialdnir, como ella le había pedido que la llamara. Conversaron sobre todo, sobre la preparación de ella junto con Galadriel e incluso le dijo que era verdad que había recibido instrucciones de Mithrandir, de hecho, él había sido encargado de su cuidado cuando ella era sólo una pequeña, mucho antes de la guerra del anillo.  
  
Es un mago asombroso, en realidad - dijo Arialdnir - su presencia y su poder son tan fuertes, que inspiran gran respeto; es una gran persona con un aire de nobleza, muchas personas se sienten increíblemente intimidadas ante semejante ser.... pero yo pasé mucho tiempo de mi infancia y de mi juventud a su lado que a veces sólo lo veo como un anciano renegón y muy terco!! - dijo entre risas.  
  
Legolas comprendió lo que ella quería decir, en cierta forma. Recordaba como Gandalf había regañado muchas veces a Pippin o a Merry (merecidamente, por supuesto), a los ojos de un extraño, el gran mago sólo hubiera parecido un amargado guardián al cuidado de insensatos niños en esos instantes. Aunque Legolas comprendió también la increíble confianza que Arialdnir debía tener con el mago para referirse de esa manera....  
  
Legolas salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al balcón y comprobó que el pañuelo se encontraba totalmente seco, lo dobló y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos y salió del cuarto.  
  
Saludó a unos cuantos amigos y se dirigió a los jardines. Los toldos ya habían sido retirados y pudo ver que esta noche habría una gran recepción en el gran salón, en la parte central del palacio. Pudo observar como otra vez, innumerables elfos corrían de un lado a otro llevando infinidad de adornos. Pudo observar a Elrond en uno de los pasillos, dando indicaciones a un grupo de elfos que llevaban unos pequeños maceteros con hermosas flores violetas.  
  
Elrond vió a Legolas y lo llamó.  
  
Ah! Pero si es el joven Legolas!!! - dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña - espero que haya disfrutado el almuerzo de ayer - agregó dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva al elfo.  
  
Elrond no era un tonto y, aunque es esos días se encontraba extremadamente atareado, aún se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Notó las miradas furtivas que Arialdnir y Legolas se dirigían y también se las había arreglado para ver al elfo que acompañó a su hija a su dormitorio la noche anterior, y no podía estar más complacido. Sabía que Legolas era un gran elfo y no esperaba a nadie mejor para acompañar a su hija, además sabía que contaría con la aprobación de todos sus hermanos....  
  
Legolas se sintió extrañamente incómodo. Se dio cuenta que Elrond ya no le decía "rey" (lo que le causó gran alivio, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que los demás lo llamaran así; después de todo era rey, pero tener que soportar que sus amigos y, peor aún, alguien del status de Elrond le dijera "rey" era terrible y, además, sentía que si decía tan sólo una vez más a alguien que lo llame sólo por su nombre se vería obligado a renunciar al trono y llevar un cartel que diga "ya no soy rey, por favor llámenme Legolas") pero lo que incomodó al elfo fue la manera en que lo miraba.... era como si supiera algo...  
  
Bu..bu...buenos días, gran señor - titubeó Legolas. ¿Acaso Elrond sabría que él había pasado la tarde con Arialdnir? Pensó.  
  
Espero que mi hija no le haya causado muchos problemas ayer -  
  
Este comentario respondió inmediatamente la pregunta de Legolas.  
  
Yo, yo.... - murmuró un pasmado y pálido Legolas  
  
Bueno, si me disculpa debo ir a ver los asuntos del baile de esta noche - le respondió Elrond con un rostro muy serio.  
  
Legolas sintió que se desmayaría, si hubiera podido (se encontraba totalmente petrificado) hubiera salido corriendo en ese preciso instante.  
  
ah! Por cierto....mi hija se encuentra en los jardines de atrás, ¿podría ver si es que necesita algo? - giró el rostro hacia Legolas, tenía una sonrisa y una expresión sumamente divertida.  
  
Legolas sintió que la sangre volvía a fluir y que sus mejillas lentamente iban recuperando el color.  
  
A sus órdenes , señor - respondió sonriendo Legolas, definitivamente mas relajado y también muy divertido.  
  
Elrond volvió hacia los elfos que lo esperaban y les indicó que lo siguieran al interior del salón.  
  
Legolas se dirigió a los jardines de atrás. Eran como los jardines principales, pero el bosque que los rodeaba era algo más pequeño. Allí en el centro, al costado de una hermosa estatua de Elbereth, se encontraba Arialdnir. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas principales y llevaba al pequeño Eldarion en su regazo. El niño jugaba con el dije de la gargantilla de Arialdnir, al ver a Legolas, el pequeño miró a la joven dama y, riendo muy divertido, saltó al encuentro de Legolas. El elfo tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo alzó encima de su cabeza. Arwen tenía razón, el pequeño sería un gran guerrero.  
  
Arialdnir observaba la escena con un rostro muy dulce, le encantaba ver ese lado tan paternal de Legolas. Legolas puso al pequeño de nuevo en el suelo, y el niño corrió hacia el palacio (siempre riendo) y seguido de tres elfas (las niñeras que Legolas había visto en el almuerzo, habían estado esperando junto al portal, atentas a cualquier movimiento del pequeño príncipe), una vez desaparecidos ya, Legolas se acercó a la Dama, quien lo esperaba parada al costado de la banca. Ella llevaba un vestido celeste pálido y los hermosos cabellos sueltos cayendo en sus hombros. Se veía muy hermosa.  
  
Aiya, Arialdnir-  
  
Aiya, Legolas -  
  
Su padre me encomendó preguntarle si se encontraba bien...necesita algo? -  
  
No gracias, estoy muy bien - respondió Arialdnir, un poco extrañada por el comentario de Legolas.... acaso él había hablado con Elrond?  
  
Legolas se quedó ahí parado, contemplándola. Arialdnir también hizo lo suyo, por supuesto. Legolas llevaba un traje verde (el verde le caía realmente muy bien) (de hecho, cualquier color le caía muy bien) sus cabellos color oro , aún un poco húmedos, eran iluminados por el sol saliente y le daban un brillo especial, aunque, Arialdnir presentía que no sólo era el cabello lo que lo hacía brillar de esa manera..... ella había conocido a elfos muy brillantes, pero ninguno con ese color.... era tan especial.... la sola presencia del elfo emanaba bondad y dulzura pero al mismo tiempo una increíble fortaleza... muy pocas veces ella se sentía tan segura como se sentía con él, sentía que llevaba una eternidad con él y sin embargo, tan sólo había pasado un día.  
  
Es cierto! - exclamó Legolas rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Ah? - exclamó Arialdnir, como saliendo de un trance.  
  
Legolas, sacando algo de su bolsillo, se acercó a Arialdnir.  
  
Muchas gracias - le dijo tendiéndole el pañuelo blanco doblado.  
  
Arialdnir recibió el pañuelo, se había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado el día anterior.  
  
Es verdad! Que tonta soy, lo olvidé, ¿manen natye? - **¿como estas?** dijo Arialdnir, acercandose al hombro de Legolas.  
  
Me encuentro muy bien... sus cuidados me restablecieron completamente... pero .... quisiera pedirle un favor..... - estas últimas palabras lo dijo poniendose serio.  
  
Arialdnir volteó el rostro hacia Legolas y él la miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
Si? - dijo, algo confundida.  
  
Le pediría, por favor, que no se refiera a usted como tonta, y menos por mi culpa.... - se acercó un poco más - no me gustaría que piense eso de usted cuando perfectamente sabe que no lo es....  
  
Arialdnir sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, percatándose lo cerca que sus rostros se encontraban.  
  
Sólo fue una expresión, es que aveces soy descuidada todos me lo dicen, verás yo..... -  
  
Legolas se volvió un poco más serio.  
  
Todos? Yo mismo traspasaría con una flecha a cualquiera que le falte el respeto de esa manera!! - el rostro de Legolas mostró una sonrisa muy juguetona - si no le parece muy atrevido de mi parte, yo no permitiría nunca que nadie la tratara de esa forma, no a una Dama tan hermosa como usted...  
  
Arialdnir sentía que le daría un ataque. Tenía al más hermoso de los elfos a escasos centímetros de ella diciéndole lo hermosa que era y como defendería su honor sin importar que!! .... sabía que la más roja de las rosas se vería totalmente blanca al costado de su cara... estaba tan avergonzada y.... feliz?  
  
Vamos! No exageres! Además otra vez me estás tratando de usted...- dijo volteando la cara y regresando rápidamente al lugar donde estaba.  
  
Es verdad, lo siento Arialdnir - Legolas se había dado cuenta del enrojecimiento de la princesa, y se encontraba realmente divertido con la situación.  
  
Pero... es verdad que te defendería sin importar nada... - dijo pícaramente, provocando un nuevo enrojecimiento en Arialdnir quien apenas había logrado volver a la normalidad.  
  
Ggrracias...- dijo torpemente Arialdnir - Te importaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por el bosque?- dijo, tratando de romper un poco la tensión.  
  
Me encantaría - dijo Legolas, tendiéndole el brazo a Arialdnir.  
  
Para alivio de Arialdnir, todo continuó normal después de eso. Habían paseado por el bosque y conversaban amenamente como ayer.  
  
Así que viviste un tiempo con Mithrandir? - preguntó Legolas.  
  
Pues sí, verás, cuando era chica durante un tiempo Gandalf fue encargado de mi cuidado...me enseñó muchas cosas pero tengo que admitir que yo fui la culpable de que muchos de sus cabellos se volvieran blancos!! - dijo con una gran sonrisa - siempre fui muy traviesa de niña y me encantaba escabullirme a caminar por los bosques, el pobre Olórin me buscaba y siempre que me encontraba me regañaba "Nunca llegaras a ser una reina, pequeña ", corría y gritaba por todos lados, aunque yo sabía que siempre se alegraba de verme bien, y eso hacía que la rabia se le pasara muy pronto....-  
  
Olórin? - preguntó Legolas  
  
Si! Verás Olórin fue el nombre de Gandalf en su juventud. El me lo dijo una vez y me gustó el nombre así que prefiero llamarlo así... creo que soy la única en Tierra media que aun se refiere a él de esa manera!!  
  
Arialdnir se quedó un momento pensando, recordando..  
  
Después de haberme regañado - dijo - se acercaba a mí al ver que me encontraba triste y lloraba; pasaba sus manos por mis cabellos y sonriendo decía que debía que tener cuidado, que todo estaba bien, pero debía ser cuidadosa... "el mundo está lleno de tantos peligros, pequeña Clemmírë" - la tristeza inundaba los ojos de Arialdnir - pequeña Clemmírë... siempre me llamó así....aún después de todo.... -  
  
Legolas sabía que "Clemmírë" significaba "joya de la estrella" un nombre muy apropiado para ella, pensó.  
  
Veo que lo querías mucho... - dijo Legolas.  
  
Fue como un abuelo para mí , como un segundo padre... bueno, tercero supongo... - dijo Arialdnir con una sonrisa algo melancólica.  
  
Es cierto... disculpa que te pregunte esto - dijo Legolas poniendo su blanca mano sobre el hombro de Arialdnir quedando frente a frente con ella - pero ¿sabes quién fue tu verdadero padre? Sé que fue un gran rey humano de antaño, de la dinastía de Dunédain pero...disculpa - dijo Legolas al notar que Arialdnir se encontraba entre seria y un poco transtornada - pregunté demasiado, siéntete totalmente libre de no responder... es sólo que....  
  
No te preocupes - respondió ella - es sólo que supuse que tú lo sabías pero olvidé que has pasado cierto tiempo alejado, quizás Ada no te contó lo que debía contarte.... o quizás no creyó que fuera el indicado... - dijo ella algo pensativa...  
  
Verás Legolas....-  
  
Arialdnir se vió interrumpida por el sonido de unos caballos a lo lejos. Legolas la miró y ambos corrieron en dirección de la puerta principal. Vieron a cinco caballos, cuatro de ellos, marrones y sin duda del reino de Gondor, tenían a unos elegantes caballeros en ellos (humanos,definitivamente) y el último (de color blanco, mucho mas imponente y mas decorado que los otros) se encontraba al costado de un caballero, un rey sin duda. Legolas sabía de quien se trataba.  
  
Ada! Ada! - **padre, padre**  
  
Eldarion se acercó corriendo en dirección a Aragorn. Arwen se separó de los brazos de su esposo (ella había corrido a abrazarlo apenas lo vio) para dar paso al pequeño príncipe. Aragorn tomó a Eldarion y lo levantó sobre su cabeza. El pequeño, visiblemente feliz, rodeó el cuello de su padre.  
  
Pequeñuelo, espero que no hayas causado problemas a tu madre en mi ausencia, ¿no? -  
  
El niño mostró una sonrisa de culpabilidad, Aragorn sonrió también. Delicadamente bajó a su hijo de nuevo al suelo, y al instante, el pequeño corrió a los brazos de su madre. Aragorn volteó su cabeza por todos lados, como buscando a alguien.  
  
Legolas se había quedado ahí parado, observando a su viejo amigo. Los años no habían pasado en vano, claro; pero, salvo a unas cuantas arrugas, el rey Elessar estaba casi igual que la última vez que lo vio. Seguía conservando la misma mirada de aquel montaraz errante y, al mismo tiempo, también encerraba al rey Aragorn hijo del rey Arathorn, descendiente de Isildur. Legolas notó que Aragorn se fijaba directamente en la dirección en que él y Arialdnir se encontraban, en ese momento Legolas miró a Arialdnir. La hermosa elfa miraba al rey con una gran alegría, de pronto, como no pudiendo reprimir un impulso, corrió en dirección a Aragorn quien a su vez también corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. Ambos se abrazaron dejando muy confundido a Legolas. Suponía que Aragorn debía conocer a Arialdnir, después de todo, era la hermana de Arwen, pero aún así hasta hace poco la dama estaba en Lórien, además, la existencia y el paradero de la dama fue un secreto que se reveló mucho después de la destrucción del anillo así que no debía de haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella ya que, aunque Arwen visitara a Arialdnir, Aragorn debía permanecer en Gondor.... ¿o acaso había alguna razón para que Aragorn supiera de Arialdnir mucho antes de esto? ¿habría algún motivo para que viajara a Lorién dejando su reino sólo para visitar a la dama? La escena de ambos abrazados provocaba en Legolas algo más que curiosidad. Le provocaba un sentimiento raro en el estómago. Arwen estaba realmente feliz al contemplar el encuentro de Aragorn y Arialdnir, pero Legolas.....acaso sentía ¿celos?....  
  
Al fin, Aragorn se separó de Arialdnir.  
  
Ela! - ** contemplad!** dijo Aragorn.  
  
En ese momento, los caballeros (quienes apenas vieron a su reina Arwen bajaron de los caballos rindiéndole sus reverencias), caminaron hacia la Dama e inclinándose en una de sus rodillas, desenvainaron espadas en respeto a la Dama, como sólo hacían en ocasiones muy especiales.  
  
Elen! - **estrella!** exclamó uno de ellos mirando completamente maravillado a Arialdnir.  
  
La dama se acercó a los caballeros saludándoles con un ligero de cabeza.  
  
Pero donde está Legolas? - exclamó Aragorn mirando alrededor.  
  
Legolas se acercó a Aragorn (después de todo los elfos pueden pasar desapercibidos si así lo desean).  
  
Rey Elessar! - exclamó Legolas.  
  
Oh mi buen elfo! Amigo Legolas bien sabes que siempre seré Aragorn para cualquier miembro de la compañía, a menos que sea un hobbit, claro, entonces solo responderé al nombre de Trancos!! ¿O es q acaso deseas que te llame Rey del Bosque Negro? -  
  
Por Elbereth! Eru no lo permita! - exclamó divertido Legolas.  
  
Los dos amigos se abrazaron y Legolas olvidó inmediatamente todo sentimiento de recelo que alguna vez había tenido a su amigo.  
  
Arialdnir sonreía y entonces se percató que los caballeros aún seguían en cuclillas con las espadas en alto.  
  
Levántense, queridos caballeros, agradezco sus respetos, mas aún les pido que los guarden para su reina dado que yo aún no los merezco -  
  
Su belleza la hace totalmente merecedora de todos nuestros honores y muchos más- respondió el mismo caballero que había hablado antes.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas dirigieron una severa mirada al joven. Arialdnir en cambio respondió con una sonrisa cortés tratando de disimular lo tremendamente incómoda que se sentía por el comentario. Por un momento el ambiente se volvió algo tenso.  
  
Bueno, creo que ambos reyes tienen mucho de que conversar - dijo Arwen, rompiendo el silencio con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Es cierto - dijo Elrond, quien se acercaba a la escena - pero me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta después del almuerzo. Muchos invitados los esperan.  
  
Aragorn se acercó a Elrond quien puso una mano en su hombro, en señal de saludo. En seguida, todos se dirigieron a los jardines a almorzar. Legolas acompañaba a Arialdnir quien se veía realmente feliz, detrás de Aragorn, Arwen y Eldarion y seguidos por los caballeros.  
  
La distribución de las mesas en los jardines era parecida al día anterior aunque el decorado era diferente. Todas las mesas llevaban colores verdes y la mesa principal tenía en el medio una estatuilla de un hombre sosteniendo una espada, tallada en piedra élfica. Los invitados eran la mayor parte de los del día anterior (por supuesto Glorfindel tambien estaba allí acompañando por los hijos de Elrond). Cuando llegaron (sólo ellos faltaban) recibieron al Rey Elessar con los respectivos saludos y respetos y, después de unas palabras de Aragorn, todos procedieron a comer.  
  
Legolas se sentó al costado de Arialdnir y conversó con ella durante todo el almuerzo, Legolas no podía estar más feliz. Después del almuerzo se retiraron a los salones.  
  
Aiya, hermosa Dama Blanca -  
  
Legolas! Amigo! -  
  
Glorfindel se acercó a Legolas y Arialdnir, quien le devolvio el saludo.  
  
- Será mejor que los deje para que conversen tranquilos, espero verlos en la recepción - dijo Arialdnir.  
  
Arialdnir se despidió de Legolas, dejando a los dos amigos. Legolas no podía sentirse más miserable en ese momento.  
  
Glorfindel contó a Legolas que había conocido a una hermosa dama elfa. Glorfindel le contó que era la joven Enria proveniente de las tierras de Lórien, uno de las acompañantes de la Dama Blanca durante su viaje. Legolas trató de escuchar y disimular su malhumor con su amigo, aunque este no tardó en darse cuenta.  
  
Veo que caí en descuido al separarte de la Dama..... parece que toda tu alegría se fue con ella - le dijo Glorfindel, divertido.  
  
Vamos, Glorfindel! - dijo Legolas riendo.  
  
En ese momento un joven elfo se acercó a ellos.  
  
- Disculpe, Rey Legolas, el Rey Elessar y el Señor Elrond requieren su presencia en el salón oeste -  
  
Rey Legolas, ya escuchó, su presencia es necesaria! - dijo Glorfindel quien estaba empecinado en molestar a su amigo.  
  
Veo que tu alegría, en cambio, no se va .... habrá algún motivo? - dijo Legolas mientras veía que la joven Enria se acercaba.  
  
Legolas se retiró riéndose viendo como la cara de su amigo enrojecía.  
  
Legolas fue conducido por el joven elfo al salón oeste. El joven lo dejó en la puerta y se retiró. Legolas estaba a punto de entrar cuando las puertas se abrieron.  
  
¡¿Por qué no comprenden?! - dijo Arialdnir visiblemente enfadada y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Sólo lograran atraer más peligros a Imladris!  
  
Dicho esto Arialdnir salió del salón.  
  
Legolas? - dijo Arialdnir - hmm lo siento, debo irme - le dijo mientras se retiraba rápidamente hacia los salones principales. Arwen salió también del salón siguiendo a su hermana  
  
Legolas entró sumamente confundido al salón. Era el mismo salón en que Legolas había hablado con Elrond cuando llegó a Rivendel. Aragorn estaba sentado en una banca en el lado opuesto y Elrond estaba de pie mirando a la chimenea.  
  
Legolas estaba más confundido que nunca. ¿Por qué Arialdnir estaba tan enojada? Además sabía que ella no loe habría hablado nunca así a Aragorn a menos que le tuviera una gran confianza.  
  
Ah! Bueno.... - dijo Aragorn poniéndose en pie - Creo que no hace falta rodeos, será mejor que hablemos de una vez, temo, amigo mío, que debemos confirmar ciertos nefastos rumores... - dijo dririgiéndose a Legolas.  
  
Legolas se sentó en la banca frente a Aragorn. ¿rumores? Es cierto!! Con tantas cosas Legolas había olvidado el verdadero motivo de su visita a Rivendel!  
  
El ataque de los orcos! Los rumores del...- exclamó como si de pronto hubiera despertado de un sueño.  
  
Elrond permanecía impávido, mirando fijamente la llama de la chimenea.  
  
Si, compañero - dijo Aragorn interrumpiendo - Saruman otra vez recuperó su poder.  
  
Esto le cayó como un balde de agua al joven rey elfo. Había muchos rumores en Tierra Media que los repentinos ataques de orcos se debían a que Saruman se había restablecido, había recuperado sus poderes por algún medio oscuro aún latente, y que se encontraba dispuesto a seguir las tareas del Señor Oscuro pero esta vez teniendo como único amo y señor a él mismo.  
  
Tratamos de pensar que no era así - dijo Legolas mientras se ponía de pie - mi pueblo trataba de dar una explicación a estos nuevos ataques, después de todo, los ataques no fueron muy importantes. Quería regresar a mi pueblo con la noticia de que eran sólo algunos uruk-hais que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y que erraban por la tierra buscando a su señor desaparecido, aunque en mi corazón sentía que no sería así... - al decir esto, Legolas tomó un repentino aire nobleza, tomó la actitud de un rey.  
  
Aragorn se dio cuenta de esto. Su amigo también tenía un pueblo que cuidar, el también era un rey. Dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo.  
  
Buen Legolas sabía que llegarías a ser un buen gobernante - dijo Aragorn - creo que en cierta forma nos comprendimos mucho ya que ambos rechazamos en cierto punto un destino que nos estaba preparado, temíamos equivocarnos. Dichosos estos tiempos en que nos reunimos no sólo como amigos, sino como dos reyes que discuten el destino de sus pueblos - continuo - ¿Qué decisión crees que debemos tomar, Rey Legolas hijo de Thraundil?  
  
Creo mi buen amigo - dijo Legolas mirando a Aragorn - que la decisión en esta futura guerra decae más fuerte en tus hombros que en los míos, o, en todo caso, en los hombros de los más poderosos, los más entendidos. Mi voz sólo alcanza al pueblo del Bosque Negro mientras que tu querido Rey Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, hablas en nombre de toda tu raza -  
  
Aragorn se puso en un tono más serio.  
  
Hmm ya veo... - dijo - te responderé de esta manera - dijo fijando sus hermosos ojos oscuros en los ojos celestes del elfo - sigues subestimando tu poder amigo mío, creo yo que mejor entendido en esto no podré encontrar; que mejor que un miembro de La Comunidad del Anillo, un participante directo de la guerra contra Sauron, un héroe de la legendaria guerra que seguirá siendo contada mucho tiempo después que nuestros más lejanos herederos hayan abandonado este mundo.... además te equivocas en mi responsabilidad en esto. La vida de diez vale tanto como la vida de mil tu papel en esto es tan fuerte como el mío, en todo caso, lo que si podría decir es que quizás deberíamos haber llamado a los representantes de los enanos y lo hobbits, por supuesto, pero como los ataques sólo se concentran en los pueblos humanos y de los elfos, creí conveniente dejar a estas razas disfrutar su tiempo de paz y no arrastrarlas a una guerra que bien puede ser detenida antes de que siquiera empiece.  
  
Tienes razón en esto... aunque los pueblos de los hobbits y de los enanos siguen siendo muy fuertes no podrían soportar aún una guerra. Los hobbits se dieron a conocer gracias a Frodo y al anillo y creo que a pesar de su increíble fortaleza, la que demostraron muchas veces, en realidad esta gente pequeña no fue preparada para pelear. Los enanos sufrieron grandes bajas en la guerra del anillo y se recuperaron lentamente, aunque ahora el pueblo volvió a renacer, hace mucho ya que sus jóvenes utilizan sus hachas sólo para crear y no para destruir. Más, amigo, debo decir que mi intervención no quiso decir que menospreciara la vida de mi pueblo. Por Elbereth que yo daría mi vida para salvar a un solo de ellos que como para salvar a cientos, lo que quería decir era que hace mucho ya que no dejo mi pueblo, excepto para venir a Imladris, y no tengo muchas noticias sobre el estado de los otros pueblos élficos... -  
  
Aragorn suspiró.  
  
- Bueno, mi pequeña Dama se encargó de avisarme de esto - dijo  
  
Legolas se asombró enormemente al escuchar a Aragorn referirse a Arialdnir de esa manera. Aragorn se dio cuenta del asombro de Legolas.  
  
¿Qué sucede , Legolas ? -  
  
Lo siento - dijo algo avergonzado- es sólo que no sabía que eras tan cercano a la Dama.  
  
Cercano? pero.... - Aragorn miró a Elrond.  
  
Elrond volteó saliendo de sus divagaciones.  
  
- Creí conveniente que tú le contaras sobre Arialdnir - dijo.  
  
- ¿Contar? - dijo Legolas.  
  
- Hmm verás querido amigo - Aragorn se puso de pie y permaneció un tiempo callado como eligiendo las palabras correctas.  
  
- Seguramente sabrás que la madre de Arialdnir fue una de las legendarias elfas, Fësafel - dijo mirando al elfo - pero lo que supongo que no sabrás es que el padre de Arialdnir fue el rey Arathorn.  
  
Legolas se sentó inmediatamente. No podía creerlo.  
  
- Pero tu padre.... - dijo Legolas.  
  
- Por favor, Elrond, relata la historia a Legolas ya que nadie mejor que usted podría contarla tal como sucedió... - dijo Aragorn.  
  
Elrond contó la historia a Legolas.  
  
Las leyendas contaban que el padre de Aragorn, Arathorn, murió en una batalla cuando apenas Aragorn tenía dos años de edad. Los hijos de Elrond habían acompañando a su padre en esta batalla y trajeron la trágica noticia de la muerte del joven rey, ya que sólo tenía sesenta años. Lo que no sabían, fue el rey no había fallecido. Los hijos de Elrond vieron al padre de Aragorn caer con una flecha de orco atravesando su ojo, y, a pesar que hicieron lo imposible por rescatarlo, el cuerpo del rey se perdió en batalla. Después de una intensa búsqueda tuvieron que partir pensando que los orcos se habían llevado el cuerpo y llevando consigo sólo la corona del rey.  
  
Lo que no sabían era que en efecto los orcos lo habían llevado, más no como cadáver sino como prisionero. Los orcos cayeron unas leguas más allá a manos de un grupo de elfos de Lórien, quiénes inmediatamente se llevaron al rey a un refugio secreto. El rey fue curado pero no recordaba de su pasado. Desconociendo su verdadera vida y la existencia de su esposa Gilraen, la madre de Aragorn, Arathorn conoció a Fësafel y ambos se enamoraron. Producto de este amor nació Arialdnir. Pero Fësafel sabía que algo andaba mal. Ella era la hermana de Galadriel, heredera al trono. Ella sentía en su corazón que algo no estaba bien pero trataba de ocultar esa voz en su cabeza. Hasta que ya no pudo más. La elfa tuvo un sueño en el cual vio a Gilraen llorando por su esposo muerto y a su Hijo, Aragorn, viajando a Rivendel. Fesafël nunca se perdonó esto, ella no era culpable pues no sabía nada pero aún así temía que había sido egoísta y que su amor por Arathorn la había cegado. Cierto día, Fësafel dijo a Arathorn que llevara a Arialdnir al bosque. Se despidió con un gran abrazo de su hija y le besó la frente. Ella se dirigió unas cascadas, y allí comenzó a escribir en unos pergaminos. Hecho esto, colocó las hojas encima de una gran roca.  
  
- Oh, Elbereth!! Oh Gilthoniel!!! dejénme entregar mi vida y mis poderes para poder enmendar este daño!! déjenme renunciar a esta vida inmortal y a este legado que no merezco pues he sido egoísta!! Dejen que muera por amor!! - antes de lanzarse dio un último suspiro - querida Arialdnir, discúlpame -  
  
Dicho esto se lanzó a las cascadas y pereció y con ella pereció el poder para derrotar al poder oscuro.  
  
Arathorn caminó a la cascada arrastrado por su hija que lloraba sintiendo que algo pasaba. Tomó el pergamino y leyó:  
  
" Melamin **amado mío** no puedo con esta carga. Tu identidad no es mas secreta para mí. Eres el rey Arathorn descendiente de Elendil, y tu vida se encuentra en el mundo de los hombres. Caíste en batalla y te dieron por muerto, de esto no hace ya mucho. Tu hijo Aragorn fue enviado a Rivendel con Elrond donde vive su madre, Gilraen. Por favor, regresa con ellos y lleva a Arialdnir contigo. Que mi pequeña no pague los errores de su madre. Me voy porque no puedo soportar el dolor de haberte ocasionado daño aún sin quererlo y no podría verte partir lejos. Regresa a tu hijo rey de Gondor, y olvídate de mí..."  
  
Arathorn de pronto recordó todo. En seguida organizó una búsqueda y localizaron el cuerpo de Fësafel. Galadriel llegó en seguida, había sentido la muerte de su hermana. Dieron sepultura a Fësafel y se arregló todo para la partida de Arathorn, pero, en ese instante, un ataque de los orcos los tomó por sorpresa. Arialdnir había corrido hacia el bosque cuando un orco se acercó a ella y disparó una flecha, la pequeña cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de la zaeta, el cual nunca llegó. Su padre se había puesto delante de ella, y con su espada mató al orco, más no pudo evitar la mortal herida.  
  
- Oh, Galadriel!! encargate de mi pequeña y vela por ella, llévala donde Gilroen y explica lo sucedido....pero cuidala!! el enemigo no debe saber su existencia ya que ella es la heredera de los poderes de Fësafel, la única con el poder suficiente... pero es aún una niña y no podrá con la terrible carga...-  
  
Dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña y falleció. El rey fue enterrado en las tierras Eriador, hogar de su esposa Gilraen, donde muchos años después ella también fue enterrada.  
  
Galadriel llevó a Arialdnir a Rivendel con su hijo Elrond y la reina Gilraen. Juntos decidieron que sería mejor que permanezca un tiempo con ellos y después, terminada la guerra, fuera a Lórien donde se preparía a cargo de Galadriel. También decidieron que era lo mejor que el pequeño Aragorn no supiera nada de su hermana, sería peligroso para ambos.  
  
- La pequeña no tiene culpa de nada.... jugarretas que nos depara el destino! - Así fue como Arialdnir, desconocida por el mundo, compartió un tiempo con su hermano sin ninguno de los pequeños saber nada, a cargo de Elrond quien se comportó como un padre para los dos pequeños, hasta que ella fue llevada a Lórien.  
  
Legolas estaba en verdad sorprendido. Después de escuchar el relato Aragorn, con profunda melancolía en los ojos, dijo lo siguiente.  
  
- Sé que mi madre nunca tuvo ningún resentimiento a Arialdnir, es más, la llegó a querer inmensamente, aunque siempre sintió en su alma el dolor por lo ocurrido con mi padre, lo cual me dejó ver cuando antes de morir me dijo:  
  
" Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim"  
  
**"Di Esperanza a los Dúnedain, y no he conservado ninguna para mí" **  
  
- Cuando me enteré de la verdad no fue gran sorpresa para mí...-continuo- conocí a Arialdnir tiempo después de acabada la guerra de Sauron, y siempre sentí que algo increíblemente fuerte me unía a ella. "La sangre llama a la sangre" dicen -  
  
Legolas estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Esto explicaba absolutamente todo. Ahora comprendía lo estúpido que había sido al tener celos de su amigo, aunque no se equivocó en pensar que aquellos dos tenían una conexión, eran hermanos.  
  
- Pues esto aclara muchas de mis dudas, debo confesar - dijo Legolas - más, si es cierto esto, quiere decir que el ataque de Saruman se concentra en.... -  
  
- Si, busca a Arialdnir - dijo Aragorn - Mi decisión es combatir a Saruman, quiero partir con un ejército a buscarlo y combatirlo, verás, hay un pueblo a pocas leguas de aquí donde un ejército mío espera. Mandé reunirse allí a los grandes guerreros humanos y élficos y estaran allí en una semana, el pueblo está en el valle cerca del mar de Rhun, después de la guerra muchos pueblos sin jefes se establecieron allí formando un hermoso reino...debo llegar ahí y después partiremos en busca de Saruman...esperaba contar con tu presencia Legolas... -  
  
- Claro! no podría hacer menos que acompañaros.... pero, entonces es cierto, la Dama está en gran peligro! - exclamó alarmado Legolas.  
  
- Sí, ella deseaba acompañarme al reino de Rhun pero yo me rehusé... aunque debo admitir que ella tiene razón. Si las fuerzas de Saruman la buscaran no dudaran en venir aquí y el ejército no podrá aguantar un ataque tan fuerte. - contestó Aragorn.  
  
- Pero debe haber otra solución... además sería peligroso para ella estar rodeada de batallas con orcos... -  
  
- Oh , los orcos no me preocupan! - dijo Aragorn- Arialdnir es muy fuerte y maneja el arco y la espada espléndidamente, no estaría menos segura en una batalla que tú o yo... lo que me preocupa -  
  
- Cuando algo es puro no imaginas el daño que puede causar la oscuridad... - dijo Elrond rompiendo su silencio.  
  
Legolas se extrañó un poco por estas palabras.  
  
- En fin, ella deberá venir con nosotros - dijo Aragorn dirigiendose a Elrond- no estará más segura aquí que en cualquier otra parte, además tarde o temprano ellos vendrán... no podremos arriesgar las vidas de los que aquí se encuentran -  
  
- Lo sé... - la tristeza inundaba los ojos de Elrond - entonces ella irá!! mi pequeña Arial irá!! estará segura contigo y si la decisión está ya tomada, en vano permanecemos aquí..-  
  
- Tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos la fiesta en el salón está pronta a comenzar y debemos alegrarnos por última vez antes de partir de nuevo a donde nos conduce esta vez el destino... - esta vez se dirigió a Legolas - será mejor que vayas y te refresques un poco pobre Legolas!! las impresiones han sido muchas puedo ver!! - dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando a su amigo.  
  
- Creo que tienes razón -dijo Legolas - partiré a mi cuarto, con su permiso señor Elrond, me refrescaré y cambiaré de ropas y los encontraré en el salón.  
  
- Puede partir, joven Legolas - dijo Elrond - más no demore, lo esperaremos.  
  
Nos encontraremos allí entonces amigo - dijo Aragorn.  
  
Arialdnir estaba enfandada. Su hermana Arwen le había dicho que se tranquilice, qiue la decisión de Aragorn no era definitiva aún pero no había logrado clamar a su hermana. Finalmente la dejó, le dijo que debía arreglarse para baile.  
  
Arialdnir no tenía en realidad muchas ganas de ir. Se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar. Se paró para buscar un vestido y sintió que algo se le cayó. era su pañuelo, el que Legolas le había devuelto en la mañana. Lo recogió, el pañuelo estaba impecable y tenía un olor exquisito, olía a él, a Legolas. Recordó que Legolas iría al baile así que rápidamente se cambio y se dirigió al salón.  
  
Legolas se sentía extraño. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de baño. Tomó un baño de agua fría y asimiló todo lo que había escuchado.  
  
Secó su cuerpo y sus cabellos y se puso una túnica muy elegante color verde claro. Se veía realmente muy bien. Se perfumó y se dirigió a la puerta. El baño realmente lo había relajado mucho y le había despejado la mente.  
  
Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón.  
  
La idea de que Arialdnir iba a ir con ellos al reino de Rhun lo emocionaba y lo asustaba. Por un lado viajaría con ella, lo cual no lo podía hacer más feliz, pero temía por ella. Temía que algo le sucediera. Sabía que ella era efectivamente muy buena con el arco (se lo había comprobado en el jardín ayer, cualquier otro no hubiera podido realizar tan certero tiro) y aunque no la había manejando una espada no dudaba que era muy buena en ello, miles de veces mientras caminaban ella realizaba ágiles movimientos lo que le hacía pensar que era tan sólo una reina, si no también, una guerrera.  
  
Legolas se dió cuenta que ya iba llegar al salón. El sol se había ocultado hace mucho ya, y los invitados aún llegaban al salón. Legolas se encontró con las elfas que se le acercaron el día anterior, y las saludó gentilmente, arracando suspiros entre las damas.  
  
Legolas entró al salón. Estaba adornado bellamente y múltiples parejas bailaban en el centro. Buscó por todos lados hasta que la encontró. Arialdnir llevaba un vestido de tul color azul. Estaba radiante. Cada vez que el creía que ella no podría verse más hermosa, ella siempre lo sorprendía. Sus cabellos iban recogidos en un ligero moño que dejaba caer mechones en sus hombros. Elrond y sus hijos conversaban y disfrutaban. Arwen y Aragorn también se encontraban allí. Se dió cuenta que un remolino de elfos se formaba alrededor de Arialdnir y se dio cuenta qué sucedía, querían bailar con ella. Un elfo muy elegante se acercó, adelantandose a todos, y se presentó ante Elrond piddiendo permiso para bailar con su hija. Elrond le concedió el gesto, y Arialdnir (algo incómoda, por cierto) aceptó bailar con el elfo. Sus movimientos eran delicados y hermosos. Todos la contemplaban. Muchos siguieron después de aquel baile. Los celos (ahora estaba seguro) carcomían a Legolas y vió que no era el único. Aragorn miraba fijamente a cada elfo que se acercaba a su hermana y parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre alguno que miraba a Arialdnir en forma "no apropiada".  
  
Legolas no soportaba más. Sabía que esa vez tampoco podría acercarse a Arialdnir y ya no podía seguir mirándola bailar con otros. Volteó y se dirigió al jardín, se sentó en una banca y alejada contemplando la hermosa luna.  
  
Aragorn estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Elrond se había retirado hace poco a descansar dejándole con el trabajo de velar por Arialdnir. Aragorn sabía que mañana partiría y deseaba pasar algún tiempo con Arwen pero no podría dejar a su hermana con esos elfos. De pronto un elfo se acercó a Arialdnir y la tomó por la cintura, Aragorn dió un paso adelante e inmediatamente frenó. Arwen puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró sonriente. Aragorn tuvo que retroceder y resignarse a mirar de un extremo. Finalmente le dijo a Arwen que vilgilara a Arial que él saldría un momento a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
Aragorn salió y suspiró mirando la luna. Deseaba tener a su bella Undómiel (Arwen también era llamada así, lo que significa "estrella de la tarde") en sus brazos pero no dejaría a su hermana sin protección. Con Ellendan y Elrohir (hermanos de Arwen) no podría contar pues ellos estaban bailando con unas hermosas elfas y no quería interrumpir. Pero quien podría.... de pronto Aragorn vio la solución de sus problemas ahí, en frente de él, sentado en una banca.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo pensé antes? - se dijo y corrió hacia su salvación.  
  
Legolas pensaba en la luna y en Arialdnir. Sentía que guardaba un gran sentimiento por la dama pero ¿sería algo más que eso? ¿sería..... el amor?  
  
- Legolas! legolas! Al fin te encuentro! - dijo Aragorn, corriendo en dirección al elfo.  
  
- ¿Es que acaso sucedió algo? - contestó Legolas, alertado.  
  
- Oh no, nada grave... pero necesito tu ayuda! ven conmigo! -  
  
Aragorn practicamente arrastró a Legolas al salón. Lo llevó hacia donde estaba antes provocando una gran risa a Arwen.  
  
- Verás ... estoy un poco cansado y Arwen y yo querríamos retirarnos pero no puedo dejar a Arial aquí sola!!! - dijo Aragorn mientras señalaba a su hermana quien conversaba con un elfo - Ah! hay veces en que simplemente siento que si tuviera mi espada... bueno, en fin, cuida de ella por mí -  
  
- Ah bueno yo... - Legolas comprendía q Aragorn se sintiera y nada lo haría más feliz que estar con Arialdnir pero..  
  
- Verás Aragorn, yo estaría honrado pero creo que la dama está ocupada y no quisiera...-  
  
No pudo ni terminar de decir esto ya que Aragorn lo había empujado donde Arialdnir, en medio de ella y el otro elfo.  
  
- ¿Legolas? ¿Donde estabas? - contestó Arialdnir con una gran alegría.  
  
-Ah, bueno.. - dijo volteando a ver Aragorn quien lo observaba sonriente con Arwen al lado - estuve paseando por las afueras...  
  
El elfo se retiró dejando a Arialdnir sola con Legolas.  
  
- Hmm - dijo Arialdnir- supongo que Aragorn te trajo aquí para que me cuides no?  
  
Legolas sonrió.  
  
- El sólo se preocupa por tí - dijo  
  
- Lo sé - djo Arialdnir - pero n tienes que estar conmigo sólo a causa de él.  
  
- Claro que no! creo que es un verdadero honor acompañarte! -  
  
Arialdnir sonrió.  
  
- Me podría conceder esta pieza, querida dama? - dijo Legolas invitándola a bailar.  
  
Ella aceptó y pronto los dos estuvieron en el centro de la pista bailando.  
  
- bueno, creo que debo decir que comprendo a Aragorn - dijo mientras observaba, ligeramente fastidiado, a los innumerables elfos que se quedaban observando a Arialdnir.  
  
- Bueno pues creo que tú también deberías tener a alguien que te cuide - dijo mientras veía las miradas envidiosas que recibía de parte de algunas elfas.  
  
Ambos se miraron y rieron.  
  
- Debo aceptar que nunca pensé que vería a Aragorn así, me parece tan gracioso verlo comportarse de esta manera - dijo mientras veía que Aragorn se retiraba con Arwen, no sin antes darle una mirada aprobatoria y una sonrisa - felizmente que no trajo su espada!! -  
  
Legolas miró fijamente a Arialdnir. De cerca se veía incluso más bella. Rápidamente apartó la mirada, tenía miedo de verla en forma "errónea" y que en cualquier momento Aragorn apareciera con Andúril (su espada) y olvidara que Legolas era su amigo.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que es lo cualquier hermano haría - dijo Legolas tratando de fijar su vista en algún punto de la habitación.  
  
- hermano? - dijo Arialdnir - veo que has hablado con él ...  
  
Es cierto, Legolas no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre eso.  
  
- Crees que podríamos salir ? - dijo Arialdnir - creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire.  
  
Caminaron hacia los jardines y se sentaron en la banca que Legolas se había sentado antes.  
  
Aragorn entró a la habitación con Arwen. Arwen se acercó a la mesa donde Andúril se encontraba.  
  
- No pasó mucho para que la usaras denuevo - dijo.  
  
- Undómiel.... regresaré a salvo - dijo acercandose a ella.  
  
- Lo sé - dijo ella acercándose a la ventana.  
  
- Mi pequeña hermana me preocupa - dijo Aragorn  
  
El sabía que la diferencia de edades entre ellos no era significativa (además en los elfos las edades no interesan mucho de todas formas) pero aún el insitía en que ella era su pequeña hermana. Quizás en edad no habría mucha diferencia pero sabía que su hermana era muy joven para los elfos y aún le faltaban muchas experiencias en las guerras.  
  
- Temo que le suceda algo, tú sabes que ella aún no está lista y....  
  
Arwen puso un dedo delicadamente en los labios de su amado Elessar.  
  
- Arial estará bien, lo prometo - le dijo.  
  
Arwen se acercó a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana y se quedó un momento contemplando afuera con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? -  
  
Aragorn se acercó y vio a Arialdnir sentada conversando con Legolas. Sonrió y cerró las cortinas acercándose a Arwen para darle un tierno beso.....  
  
- Bueno, así que ya sabes la verdad - dijo Arialdnir.  
  
- Pues sí... es que no querías que lo supiera? - contestó Legolas.  
  
- Oh claro que no! de hecho me alivia en cierta forma.... aunque no sabía exactamente como reaccionarías... -  
  
- Reaccionar? a qué habría de reaccionar? nada a cambiado - dijo Legolas - sigues siendo la misma Arialdnir que conocí....  
  
Se miraron un momento y Arialdnir sentía que la situación se ponía un poco tensa.  
  
- Bueno tengo admitir que me aclaró algunas dudas - dijo Legolas como para aliviar un poco el momento.  
  
- Dudas? - dijo Arialdnir.  
  
- Bueno si. Verás, me puse a pensar y me pareció algo extraño que Mithrandir nunca nos hubiera hablado de tu existencia y, si estabas en Lórien, por qué cuando la compañía del anillo visitó aquellas tierras nadie nunca te vió.... pero lo que me contó Aragorn aclaró todo.-  
  
- Bueno, es cierto. Durante el tiempo que ustedes permanecieron allí Galadriel me había dejado instrucciones de no dejar el palacio. Después me enteré que era porque uds habian llegado... -  
  
Arialdnir le contó a Legolas que ella siempre había sentido un gran cariño por Aragorn, incluso antes de saber la verdad.  
  
- Sabes que a él le pasó lo mismo contigo? - le dijo Legolas.  
  
Ella sonrió y por un momento la luz de luna iluminó sus dientes perlados.  
  
- Mi hermano me dijo que irás al reino de Rhun con nosotros - dijo Arialdnir.  
  
- Si, veo que tu hermano ya te dió la noticia -  
  
- Pues partiremos mañana temprano y será mejor que descansemos - dijo Legolas entristecido pues no queria separarse de ella.  
  
- Tienes razón supongo -  
  
Legolas acompañó a Arialdnir a sus habitaciones.  
  
- Bueno, Arialdnir, decansa -  
  
- Gracias... hmm ... Legolas? -  
  
- Si? -  
  
- Te importaría llamarme Arial? - dijo ella.  
  
Legolas sabía que sólo los mas cercanos a ella la llamaban de esa manera.  
  
- Claro! - respondió visiblemente feliz - descansa Arial...  
  
Ella le sonrió y entró en su cuarto. Después de todo tenian que descansar, les esperaba un gran día mañana... 


	4. Capitulo 4

Please dejen reviews en el libro de visitas por favor!! Quiero saber q les parece la historia..... Gracias y q Eru los guie!  
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
Al día siguiente Legolas se despertó muy temprano, se vistió con sus típicas ropas de viaje (las que hace mucho ya no usaba) y guardó sus pertenencias en su ligera mochila (élfica, sin duda, ya que es imposible que tantas cosas pudieran entrar en tan reducido espacio). Antes de dejar el cuarto miró alrededor pensando... ¿podría regresar alguna vez a una paz así?...  
  
Bajó al jardín y encontró a los caballeros que habían acompañado a Aragorn el día anterior, al parecer los acompañarían en el viaje. Un elfo se encargaba de arreglar dos caballos aún sin jinete. Ambos caballos eran marrones y con la crin de color gris (extraños caballos, en verdad) eran muy robustos y elegantes y estaban siendo cargados con diversas provisiones.  
  
Alasse Aurê **buenos dias** - el joven elfo lo saludó.  
  
Alasse aurê – respondió Legolas  
  
¿Por favor, joven rey, podría darme su equipaje para ajustarlo al caballo? –  
  
Hmm bueno, creo que ese no es mi caballo – contesto Legolas, con una sonrisa en el rostro, contemplando el hermoso caballo delante de él.  
  
Oh si joven rey! – dijo el sirviente, algo entusiasmado.  
  
No, verá. Mi caballo es Arod, creo que se encuentra ... -  
  
Oh, vamos! No creerás Legolas, que dejaría que lleves un viaje tan largo con aquel caballo! –  
  
Aragorn apareció en ese instante interrumpiendo al joven rey. Aragorn vestía con sus antiguas ropas de montaraz, aunque ni así podía disimular el aire de nobleza y grandeza que lo rodeaban.  
  
Gracias! – Legolas corrió y acarició al hermoso caballo – aunque me costará tener que dejar al pobre Arod. Es aún muy fuerte y me acompañó mucho tiempo....  
  
Podrás llevártelo al regresar si lo deseas, pero el caballo es ahora muy viejo y es mejor que lleves este – Aragorn se aproximó al caballo que se encontraba al costado – estos caballos fueron regalos de los elfos, asumo que los encontraras muy familiares, son extraordinarios y sumamente raros incluso para Rohan – Aragorn acarició al caballo y se quedó algo pensativo.  
  
Legolas contempló a su amigo y se dio cuenta que se encontraban como cuando iban con la comunidad del anillo. Sonrió y miró y Aragorn, el cual en ese momento tambien lo miraba, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo.  
  
¿la reina Arwen y el joven príncipe? – preguntó Legolas.  
  
Deben salir en un momento – dijo Aragorn – Arwen estaba conversando con Arial.... –  
  
En aquel momento Arialdnir y Arwen llegaron al jardin.  
  
Aiya! Nos preguntábamos por ustedes! – dijo Aragorn.  
  
Arialdnir llevaba un traje élfico de color verde, parecido al de Legotas, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño. Siempre que Legolas pensaba que ella no podía verse mas hermosa, ella encontraba la forma de sorprenderlo.  
  
Todos los caballeros hicieron reverencias para recibir a ambas damas.  
  
Creo que si viajaremos y pelearemos juntos, deben dejar de tratarme como si fuera una reina – dijo Arialdnir, ligeramente seria.  
  
Aragorn sonrió y los caballeros se quedaron algo confusos mirándose entre sí, hasta que uno de ellos se puso de pie, seguido por los demás. Legolas pudo reconocer que era el mismo que, el día anterior, había alabado la belleza de Arial. Legolas sintió un ligero ardor en el estómago al verlo.  
  
Será mejor que presente a nuestros acompañantes, entonces – dijo Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn los nombró: Erias, Ardon, Malri y Traedas. Eran caballeros de la escolta personal del rey Elessar. Eran los mejores peleadores del reino, aunque Aragorn aún no los conocia mucho; él estuvo siempre en compañía de los demás montaraces; la escolta había sido nombrada recientemente. Aún así Aragorn confiaba en que serían hombres de lealtad, él único que hasta ahora le brindaba algo de desconfianza, era Erias; él que se había acercado a Arial el primer día...  
  
Arial les sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Legolas. Legolas la miró y ambos se quedaron así un momento, ambos iban a realizar un peligroso viaje y ambos temían por la seguridad del otro. Legolas se puso algo serio .  
  
Estaré bien – dijo Arialdnir, rompiendo el silencio y poniendose algo disgustada – no creas que soy solo una delicada dama que pertenece solo a los hermosos paisajes lejos de toda guerra – ella había entendido perfectamente la mirada de Legolas.  
  
Legolas la miró algo sorprendido, era como si hubiera averiguado exactamente lo que él estaba pensando. Era verdad, ella ahora no se veía tan frágil; en efecto, algo en ella era diferente, se veía mas fuerte, en sus ojos se veía el fuego de los guerreros cuando saben que la guerra se acerca. Legolas sonrió y decidió mejor dejar la discusión allí, después de todo, pase lo que pase, él estaría allí para protegerla y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era pelear con la bella mujer enfrente de él.  
  
Nunca dudé de sus habilidades, dama – dijo con una cara muy inocente – Bueno creo que debemos partir, pero aún falta un caballo para la joven guerrera – dijo en un tono de broma, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Aragorn.  
  
Arial tampoco quería pelear, así que decidió sonreir.  
  
¿Mandarás traer un caballo para Arial? – preguntó Legolas a Aragorn.  
  
Erias, que junto con los demás, escucharon toda la conversación, se sintió algo molesto al saber que Legolas llamaba a Arial a Arialdnir. El sabía que sólo Aragorn la llamaba así.  
  
Verás, no creo que sea necesario....- contestó Aragorn.  
  
En aquel momento Arial se alejó un poco del resto y emitió un dulce silbido. Legolas se encontraba muy confundido. De pronto, entre los árboles, un hermoso y reluciente caballo blanco emergió. Legolas lo reconoció enseguida.  
  
Sombragris!! – exclamó saltando y mirando al caballo acercarse.  
  
Sombragris se acercó al costado de Arial, entre la multitud que lo miraban extasiados. Se acercó más ella, frotando su cabeza con el hombro de la joven elfa.  
  
Cuando Olórin partió, Sombragris decidió quedarse conmigo – dijo ella acariciando al caballo.  
  
Legolas se acercó a Sombragris quien reconoció al elfo y dejó gustoso que él lo acariciara.  
  
Muy buena elección – dijo Legolas en un susurro, que sólo Arialdnir escuchó.  
  
Arialdnir puso su mochila en el caballo. En aquel momento Eldarion se acercó a ella y la abrazó.  
  
Pequeño nos veremos pronto – le dijo dulcemente tomándolo en brazos y recitándole suaves palabras en elfico. Puso al niño en el suelo, el cual corrió inmediatamente a brazos de su padre.  
  
Cuando regresen a Gondor, recuerda hijo mío que debes cuidar de tu madre – le dijo muy seriamente, como si estuviera hablando con alguien mucho mayor – eres el encargado ahora ¿está bien? –  
  
El niño miró a su padre y asintió. Aragorn abrazó fuertemente a su hijo y lo bajó. Arwen se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso y le susurró algunas palabras en élfico. Aragorn la abrazó fuertemente y después de unos segundos se separó de ella.  
  
Elrond llegó y se despidió de los caballeros,de Aragorn y de Legolas con múltiples frases de aliento y buenos deseos. Cuando legó a Arialdnir la abrazó largamente y Arwen se acercó luego a Arialdnir y la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se dirigió a Legolas y éste le besó la mano. Aragorn montó en su caballo seguido por Legolas y los demás caballeros. Sombragris se arrodilló en las patas delanteras, dándoles facilidades a Arial para montar en él. Todos miraron por última vez a Rivendel y sus hermosas flores y caídas de agua. Dieron media vuelta cuando Elrond se acercó a Arial.  
  
Nai Eru varyuva len ** Que Eru te guarde**  
  
Arial lo miró y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa. Se quedó mirándolo un largo rato y parecía que se hablaran. Luego, volteó el caballo y partieron todos, sin mirar atrás.  
  
Dos caballeros iban a la cabeza, seguidos de Aragorn y el a su vez seguido de Legolas y Arialdnir y los dos caballeros restantes al final. Aragorn les había indicado que seguirían el camino hasta llegar a los límites del Bosque Negro. Legolas se alegró al escuchar esto.  
  
Podrás conocer mi hogar! – dijo con una gran sonrisa a Arialdnir.  
  
Ella se entristeció y bajó la cabeza.  
  
Lo siento, amigo, pero temo que sólo viajaremos por el límite del Bosque – Aragorn miró a Arial de reojo – Debemos encontrarnos con algunos hombres en el límite del Bosque, además viajaremos en secreto y no deseo viajar cerca de ningún pueblo donde nos puedan reconocer...-  
  
Legolas vió a Arialdnir y se dio cuenta que ella estaba aún mas triste que él. Disimuló su decepción para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.  
  
- Tienes razón, Aragorn, no debemos arriesgarnos e involucrar a gente inocente en esto –  
  
Pasaron un rato más cabalgando y Legolas trató de animar a Arial con conversaciones ligeras y después de muchos intentos pudo por fin sacar una sonrisa de ella. Le parecía muy extraño que ella se haya sentido tan mal por no poder ir al Bosque Negro, después de todo tenían toda eternidad.... Aunque si le pareció raro que Aragorn se rehusara a ir. Otra cosa con la que constantemente luchaba Legolas era con la perturbadora y molesta inquisidora mirada de Erias...  
  
Finalmente llegaron a una parte despejada en la falda de las montañas. Aragorn decidió desmontar para que descansen porque estaba oscureciendo.  
  
Mañana entraremos en los límites del Bosque Negro... - miró a Arial y rápidamente volteó la mirada- al final del camino encontraremos a 10 montaraces a quienes logré llamar, después seguiremos hacia el reino de Rhun. Calculo de que si no tenemos ninguna demora debemos llegar dentro de tres días – guardó los mapas que había sacado – descansemos, preparemos las guardias.  
  
Los caballeros se ofrecieron a hacer guardia toda la noche en turnos, diciendo que era mejor que los reyes y la joven dama guardaran energía para las batallas. Después de discutir un rato Aragorn, Legolas y Arialdnir finalmente asintieron sabiendo que los caballeros no darían su brazo a torcer, aunque en este viaje no lo parecía, Aragorn era su rey y no dejarían a su rey haciendo de vigía.  
  
Aragorn tendió una manta a su lado y Arial se sent en ella. Legolas se dio cuenta que a medida que avanzaban al Bosque Negro ella se volvía ligeramente más agitada. Legolas se sentó al frente de ella, tapando a Erias. El primer turno lo tendría Ardon, seguiría Traedas, Malri y al final Erias. Legolas y Aragorn conversaron de sus aventuras y se divirtieron contando sus pelea a Arial. Ella estaba muy alegre escuchándolos hasta que después un tiempo decidió recostarse a descansar.  
  
Alassëa lómë. ** buenas noches **  
  
Legolas le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa y le deseó dulces sueños. Aragorn la cubrió con una fina manta élfica y pasó su mano por sus cabellos, en un gesto muy paternal. Ella sonrió (Legolas sintió que el corazón se le iluminaba ) y después perdió la mirada en los lejanos árboles.  
  
Aragorn y Legolas conversaron un rato más y decidieron descansar también. Legolas siempre con los ojos abiertos vigilantes, justo en dirección de cierto caballero...  
  
Legolas despertó y Aragorn lo siguió. Arial estaba al costado de Sombragris quien acababa de regresar (cuando amarraron a los demás caballos, Sombragris fue a los bosques). Erias le había ayudado a guardar sus cosas. (Legolas se reprochó no haberse levantado antes, se preguntaba como no sintió cuando ella se levantó).  
  
Desayunaron carne seca y lembas. Recogieron las cosas y emprendieron la marcha.  
  
Legolas y Arial cabalgaban juntos conversando. Legolas estaba totalmente maravillado con la historia que Arial le contaba, acerca de las enseñanzas de Galadriel y el hermoso Lórien. Luego de unas pocas horas llegaron a los bordes del Bosque. Legolas notó que Arial se ponía cada vez más cansada a medida que avanzaban, incluso Sombragris lo había notado, el hermoso caballo evitaba ágilmente cualquier relieve del camino.  
  
¿Manen Natye, Arial? – dijo Legolas  
  
Si! – dijo ella, como si de pronto recobrara el ánimo y llenando su rostro con una sonrisa, Aragorn volteó y al verla así le sonrió también, luciendo aliviado.  
  
Legolas también sonrió.  
  
Te vi un poco cansada antes e incluso podría jurar que una extraña sombra había...- Legolas no pudo continuar.  
  
Erias y Ardon avisaron que una compañía de orcos estaba adelante, pero era ya muy tarde para escapar. Todos bajaron de sus caballos y Arial mandó a Sombragris a los árboles a lo cual el caballo accedió visiblemente enojado, relinchando y golpeando el suelo, como si quisiera pelear y no lo dejaran. Los caballeros trataron de rodear a los orcos pero era imposible, eran 30 y los orcos los rodearon a ellos, entonces la pelea comenzó. Los orcos tenían la mirada fija en Arial, Legolas instintivamente se puso delante de ella y en ese momento ella sacó debajo de su capa una hermosa espada plateada, fina y curva e inmediatamente la reconoció: la Hoja de Multitudes, la espada de Arwen. (Legolas se sorprendió por no haberla notado antes). Arial se alejó en un salto de Legolas y mató a un orco que se acercó a Traedas por la espalda. Sucedió tan rápido que Legolas no tuvo tiempote reaccionar y Arial siguió peleando con gran agilidad (incluso mejor que algunos de los guardias). Poco a poco Legolas comenzó a tener más confianza en las capacidades de Arial (además era increíblemente difícil pelear con los ojos fijos en otra dirección) Aragorn miraba de cuando a Arial de reojo y, al igual que Legolas, poco a poco dejó de preocuparse y concentrarse en la pelea. Habían matado ya casi la mitad de orcos, Legolas iba a disparar una flecha cuando por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver a Arial perder ligeramente el equilibrio. Legolas disparó la flecha y volteó inmediatamente.  
  
Arial?! – gritó.  
  
Aragorn acababa de atravesar su espada en orco y volteó a ver a Arial. Ella sonrió a ambos, disparó una flecha (que dio justo entre los ojos de un orco que se acercaba al desprevenido Legolas) y sonrió.  
  
Estoy....- Arial cambió bruscamente el rostro y se tambaleó.  
  
Aragorn corrió hacia ella (a Legolas le cerraron el paso dos orcos, y peleaba eufóricamente con ellos) los caballeros corrieron y formaron un círculo rodeando a Aragorn y Arial. Aragorn sujetaba a Arial por el brazo y peleaba contra los orcos que de repente parecían mucho más enfurecidos, trataban a toda costa de llegar a Arialdnir.  
  
Agghh!! – gritó Arial y Legolas llegó a tiempo para sostenerla en sus brazos. Aragorn palideció de repente y Sombragris relinchó fuertemente.  
  
- Abran paso ahora!! Se acercan..... – gritó mirando hacia el cielo. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Gracias Candy Bloom! Espero poder subir el capi 6 lo antes posible! Ojala m digas q t parecio este capi... Por si acaso, para los que no lo sepan esta historia antes se llamba Dama Blanca y mi nombre de autora antes era Arialdnir pero los cambie ;) gracias!  
  
*******************************  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
Aragorn corría mirando al cielo y blandiendo su espada limpiando el camino para un confundido Legolas que lo seguía, con Arial en los brazos. Los caballeros se encontraban a los costados de ellos tratando de matar a los orcos que se habían llegado a reforzar a la tropa anterior y que iban detrás de ellos.  
  
Arial parecía cada vez peor, su cabeza se movía ligeramente de lado a lado y su rostro expresaba dolor. Legolas la aferraba a su pecho, tratando de que compartir lo que sea que la estaba haciendo sufrir.  
  
Finalmente lograron deshacerse de los pocos orcos que los acechaban (habían perdido a la mayoría en el camino y los otros habían seguido llenos de furia a Sombragris quien había tomado otro camino, despistándolos) se metieron en un conglomerado oculto de árboles a un lado del camino.  
  
Aragorn se acercó a Arial y le puso las manos en la frente y se la besó. Arial abrió los ojos.  
  
Llevémosla a mi reino, la cuidaran, habrán refuerzos y...-dijo Legolas  
  
Le haría igual de daño ... - lo interrumpió Aragorn – la oscuridad le hace daño .  
  
-Le haría igual de daño ... - lo interrumpió Aragorn – la oscuridad le hace daño .  
  
- Pero en nuestro pueblo la oscuridad es repelida! - dijo Legolas.  
  
- No pasará las fronteras.... no soportará - dijo Aragorn.  
  
Erias miraba a Arial visiblemente preocupado al igual que los otros caballeros.  
  
Si la oscuridad daña a la Dama, debemos sacarla de aquí, Su Majestad- dijo Traedas – no pasará mucho para que los orcos regresen y nos encuentren, nosotros los protegeremos con nuestras vidas si es necesario... -  
  
Los demás asintieron.  
  
Aprecio su lealtad, pero no son los orcos lo que me preocupan. Temo que algo más vendrá, algo que debió permanecer en tinieblas y no despertar de nuevo....-  
  
Legolas quería entender lo que sucedía, pero estaba tan preocupado por ver a Arial bien, que el motivo pasó a segundo plano.  
  
No! Ya están aquí, Aragorn, los siento... ya....- Arial cayó inconciente en los brazos de Legolas.  
  
Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, un terrible chillido, familiar para Legolas, resonó en el cielo. La tropa de orcos corría hacia ellos y los rodeaba de nuevo.  
  
El chillido sonó de nuevo y Legolas lo comprendió... pero no era posible....estaban muertos....  
  
Nazgûl!!! – gritó Legolas.  
  
Legolas reconoció a las terribles criaturas volando sobre sus bestias horrorosas, Arial gemía de dolor y las bestias se arremolinaban encima de ellos como asquerosos buitres sobre carne fresca.  
  
Debemos sacarla! – dijo Aragorn al instante que sacaba a Andúril del cuerpo de un orco, se acercó a Legolas – Llévala a algún lugar seguro lejos de las sombras, iré al paso de Rhun, allí esperan cien hombres y derrotaremos a los orcos que queden, encuéntrenme allí al amanecer del sexto día, el peligro pasará para entonces.  
  
De pronto Sombragris apareció dando patadas en la tierra y derribando a 5 orcos alrededor. Legolas subió a él con Arial en los brazos. Aragorn le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana.  
  
Los nazgûl no se acercaran – Aragorn miró fijamente a Legolas – Cuidense. Andelu i ven **el camino es peligroso**  
  
Erias le echó una mirada a Legolas.  
  
Sombragris relinchó y brilló con una intensa luz blanca (alejando a orcos y nazgûl) y salió raudamente. Legolas sabía exactamente a donde debía ir. Conocía un hermoso y secreto lugar en las afueras del Bosque Negro, lejos de la sombra que lo rodeaba. Legolas cantaba en susurros a Arial, sujetándola fuertemente contra él, logrando cuidar el sueño de la hermosa elfa, quien se calmó y ahora dormía tranquilamente.  
  
Arial había sentido una dulce voz sacándola de las tinieblas y llevándola a un hermoso bosque con olorosos jazmines y rosas, se sentía protegida por una calidez en su pecho.  
  
Arial despertó. Era de noche ya. Encontró dos bellos ojos azules mirándola y un hermoso rostro sonriendo.  
  
Legolas! – se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó.  
  
El la envolvió en sus brazos, feliz de tener a su dama con él. De repente, se separó bruscamente de él.  
  
Aragorn, los Nazg... - Legolas puso un dedo sobre sus labios.  
  
No pronuncies ese nombre – tomó la mano de Arial - tu hermano está bien, me lo dicen la luna y las aves, nos encontraremos con él muy pronto.  
  
Legolas le contó todo a Arialdnir, desde el momento que cayó inconciente. Ella se encontró algo avergonzada y bajó la cara.  
  
No sabía que sería tan débil! Pensé que esta vez podría soportarlo pero.... – La tibia y perfumada mano de Legolas tocó su rostro y lo levantó, quedando cara a cara.  
  
¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó en un dulce tono, como un susurro.  
  
Ella suspiró.  
  
Mi madre fue una de las altas elfas, ellas podian manejar el mal y usar sus poderes contra la oscuridad. Ellas aprenden a manejar el dolor del mundo, aprenden a derrotarlo y no dejar que las afecte; pero temo que aún no puedo manejar aquel poder –  
  
"Cuando algo es puro no imaginas el daño que puede causar la oscuridad" – dijo Legolas – ahora entiendo a Elrond, pero...¿Qué magia puedo traer a los nazgül? Y además sé que su presencia aquí no fue ninguna novedad para ti o Aragorn-  
  
Pues no, no lo fue. Fue sólo la confirmación de que Saruman había regresado más fuerte, usando alguna fuente maligna que aún desconocemos. Hace un tiempo sentí el regreso de los nazgül, así fue como nos enteramos de los ataques de los orcos – ella miró al cielo.  
  
Pasaron así algunos segundos, hasta que Legolas habló adivinando su pensamiento.  
  
El estará bien – dijo Legolas – tu hermano es un hombre fuerte, no debes preocuparte. Sólo faltan tres noches más para encontrarnos de nuevo.  
  
¿Tres noches? Pero tu dijiste que sería al amanecer del sexto.... – de pronto Arial comprendió todo - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida Legolas?! – exclamó.  
  
Dos noches con ésta – dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa – espero que tus sueños te hayan ayudado.  
  
Ella lo miró con dulzura y un toque de tristeza.  
  
Tú creaste los sueños .....cuidaste de mí todo este tiempo dentro y fuera de ellos, no descansaste... oh, Legolas! –  
  
Sentía que su voz se quebraba.  
  
Ningún cuidado es demasiado para la dama– dijo él sonriendo tratando de aliviarla – sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti – dijo él, haciendo que sus orejas queden ligeramente rosadas.  
  
Ella lo miró cariñosamente.  
  
¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – dijo ella.  
  
Él sonrió.  
  
No fui yo el que se mantuvo en secreto, creedme os hubiera buscado en los rincones más alejados de este mundo de haber sabido vuestra existencia!–  
  
Ambos rieron.  
  
¡Sombragris! – Arial se paró.  
  
El caballo salió entre los árboles y trotó rozando su hocico con el hombro de Arial. Ella lo acarició y Legolas se acercó a ambos.  
  
Estuvo trotando por los bosques, creería que estuvo vigilando – dijo él acariciando la blanca crin del caballo – traté de hacer que descanse un rato y el señor de los Mearas se negó a hacerlo, magnífico y extraño caballo – dijo él dando un suave beso en la frente del caballo.  
  
Veo que el Señor de los Mearas y el Señor del Bosque Negro tienen algo en común entonces –  
  
Sabía que Legolas se esforzaba, pero no podía ocultar el cansancio de sus ojos. Había estado mucho tiempo peleando y pasó en vela dos noches además de haber usado sus poderes élficos.  
  
Arial sacó su morral (felizmente Sombragris aún cargaba sus cosas en su lomo) y sacó dos trozos de lembas de él.  
  
Se sentaron en una manta y encendieron una fogata.  
  
- Será mejor que descanses, yo haré guardia esta noche – dijo ella.  
  
- Y también será mejor que no te rías – continuó.  
  
Legolas congeló el rostro. ¿Cómo podría haber sabido ella que el quería reirse?  
  
- ¿Cómo..? -  
  
- ¿Olvidas que pasé tiempo con Galadriel? – dijo ella sonriendo aunque sabía que esta no era la razón por la cual lo sabía (ella no podría nunca invadir la privacidad de Legotas de esa forma!).  
  
Legolas sonrió también sabiendo que quizás se había vuelto como un libro abierto para ella.  
  
- Sabes que no voy a dejarte hacer guardia, Arial – dijo él, expresando el motivo de su frustada sonrisa.  
  
Lo sé, pero no es una petición, Legolas – su voz era seria ahora – necesitas descansar Legolas.  
  
Ella plantó sus ojos miel en él .  
  
"¿Cómo decir que no a esos ojos?" pensó él.  
  
¿Estarás bien? – dijo él.  
  
Creo que podré arreglarme por unas horas – respondió ella con la más cálida de las sonrisas.  
  
Está bien, pero es difícil relajar la mente cuando se tiene tantas preguntas en ella!! –  
  
Concederé ahora respuesta a sólo una de ellas –  
  
Legolas meditó un momento.  
  
¿Qué sucedió la primera vez que te encontraste con uno de ellos?  
  
Arial miró el cielo.  
  
Mi primer encuentro fue con un orco. Un día cuando era pequeña y me encontraba bajo el cuidado de Olórin me escapé a los bosques – ella sonrió ante la ceja levantada de Legolas - ¡Por Eru! ¿acaso tú nunca lo hiciste? – le dijo con un gesto divertido.  
  
Miles de veces – dijo él – por favor continua.  
  
- Bueno, aquel día fui mas lejos de lo que debería y de pronto me ví cercada por dos orcos – ella se puso seria – recuerdo el dolor....  
  
- ¿¡Te hirieron!? – dijo asustado el elfo.  
  
No se me acercaron.... pero sentí su esencia...pensar que algún día no fueron tan distintos a ti o a mi...por supuesto Olórin llegó en el momento indicado, los derrotó y me recogió llorando en sus brazos....me llevó con Galadriel – sonrió – estaba tan enojado y tan increíblemente preocupado! pero al final, como siempre, estaba tan feliz de verme que se olvidaba de regañarme! – Legolas vio el reflejo de un fino cristal en el ojo de Arial.... Era una lágrima.  
  
No es mi intención recordarte momentos tristes – dijo él – lo siento  
  
No! – dijo ela sonriendo y limpiandose el rostro – no te preocupes! Es sólo que a veces lo extraño mucho... en fin – dijo ella – él me enseñó a defenderme de los orcos y con el tiempo llegué a superar su esencia .... Pero los nazgul... ellos son el mal puro, el alma totalmente corrupta de un hombre... mi parte humana no soporta ese tipo de ... -  
  
Legolas tenía una extraña sensación. Era miedo... por ella.  
  
Descuida – dijo ella leyendo su rostro de nuevo – además creo que la respuesta ya está dada – dijo viendo seriamente a los ojos del elfo.  
  
Tan sólo ... - Legolas se recostó de pronto.  
  
Arial había puesto su mano en aquellos hermosos ojos.  
  
- Me disculparé en tus sueños – dijo ella mirando aquellos ojos ahora perdidos en algún hermoso bosque de Lórien.  
  
- Es mi turno ahora- dijo ella acercandose a él – Lisse Oloori. Legolas **dulces sueños, Legolas – se inclinó y besó la suave frente de Legolas.  
  
***************  
  
¿Qué les parecio? Reviews por favor!! Gracias q Eru los bendiga! 


	6. Capitulo 6

**Después de tanto tiempo al fin actualize! Lo siento pero tenia serios problemas inspiracionales…jejeje bueno gracias por los reviews! En serio que me ayudan a seguir con el fic! Por favor denme sus sugerencias y criticas para ayudar a mejorar la historia! Sigan pendientes que muy pronto el desenlace!  **

**CAPITULO VI**

El sol comenzó a alumbrar anunciando el comienzo del día siguiente. Arialdnir se acercó al lago donde estaba Sombragris tomando agua. Ella no había podido apreciar hasta ese momento la belleza del lugar. Estaban en una parte despejada del bosque con una hermosa y cristalina laguna al centro. Se acercó y se lavó el rostro, se acomodó los claros cabellos y vio su rostro en el lago. De pronto observó otro reflejo al costado del de ella. Ella sonrió.

-Este lugar es realmente hermoso – dijo.

- Lo encontré hace mucho tiempo, es un buen lugar para alejarse- Legolas le sonrió – No está muy lejos de mi hogar, los elfos pudimos mantener ese lugar alejado de las sombras – dijo él mirando melancólicamente alrededor.

Comieron lembas y algunas frutas de los arbustos cercanos.

Será mejor que partamos – dijo él – Hay mucha distancia para avanzar pero Sombragris será una ventaja y llegaremos justo a tiempo.

Recogieron las mantas y las ataron al lomo de Sombragris. Legolas montó primero y Arial subió delante de él. Tener a Legolas tan cerca la hacía sentir increíblemente segura pero sumamente nerviosa.

Antes de partir, Legolas le susurró.

No crea, mi querida dama, que aún le he disculpado el incidente de anoche – él sonrió y Sombragris empezó a galopar.

Arial se sintió ligeramente triste por tener que dejar tan bello lugar, pero el paisaje que seguía le reconfortó el corazón. Pasaron por verdes bosques y hermosas caídas de agua.

- Después de la destrucción del anillo luchamos mucho por recuperar el Gran Bosque Verde – dijo Legolas – recuperamos algunas partes de la frontera, como ésta – dijo señalando lo que los rodeaba – pero no pudimos repeler totalmente la sombra – él la miró fijamente – espero que algún día puedas conocer mi hogar.

Ella lo miró y sonrió tristemente.

- Yo también lo espero – dijo.

Recostó tímidamente su cabeza sobre el pecho del elfo y, casi sin querer, cayó dormida. Legolas juntó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella era una extraña combinación de fortaleza y fragilidad. El sabía que podía pelear con ella contra una docena de orcos y que, sin embargo, al llegar la noche él la podría proteger contra el frío. Cuando estaba con ella él sentía feliz, como nunca se había sentido antes. Se sentía completo, dispuesto a pasar una eternidad con esa calidez en su pecho. Legolas no sabía si esto era amor o algún otro extraño sentimiento, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo ahora; cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz que iluminaba ahora su corazón lo llevara, una melodía que él no podía contener salía de sus labios.

Legolas abrió los ojos y sintió la brisa nocturna en su rostro. La noche había caido sin que él lo notara, debía encontrar un lugar adecuado para que pasen la noche.

Arial abrió los ojos y encontró que la noche había llegado. Se reprendió a sí misma por haberse quedado dormida, pero ¿cómo poder resistir la tranquilidad que Legolas le daba?

- Llegaremos a un despejado del bosque, pasaremos allí lo que queda de la noche – le dijo Legolas brindándole las cálidas sonrisas que sólo él podía darle.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Aún no podía despegar su cabeza del pecho de Legolas (y a él no parecía importarle!). Arialdnir sabía que sentía un fuerte lazo con Legolas pero no sabía si es que eso era el amor… ademas, ¿acaso él sentiría lo mismo? Ella podía jurar que había oído una hermosa canción mientras dormía, pero no estaba segura si podía ser solo un juego de sus fantasías….

Legolas llevó a Sombragris a un pequeño despejado del bosque, al lado del camino, casi oculto entre los árboles.

Ambos desmontaron y Legolas tendió unas mantas al pie de un árbol.

- Es turno de descansar ¿los sabes, no? – dijo él con una mezcla de seriedad y un alegre brillo en los ojos. Arial iba a protestar pero se detuvo por la cara de Legolas, quien la miraba con una ceja levantada. Ella sabía que esta sería una batalla que no podría ganar.

- Esta bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

Se recostó encima de una de las mantas de Legolas. El se quitó la capa y la cubrió con ella.

- Hantale gracias - dijo ella.

Legolas le dio un beso en la frente, Arial se quedó paralizada.

- Lisse Oloori buenas noches - le dijo y se acomodó sentándose a su lado, con la mirada fija en el camino.

Ella cayó inmediatamente en sueño, sabía que dormiría muy bien…..

Legolas notó que ella se encontraba ya dormida. Le cubrió la manta hasta los hombros y pronunció unas cuantas oraciones para protegerla.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y alistaron todo para partir.

- Para mañana a esta hora estaremos llegando a Rhun – dijo Legolas.

Arialdnir mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Alegre por ver a tu hermano? – dijo él, también sonriendo.

- También, por supuesto – dijo ella.

- ¿También? ¿Es que acaso esperas encontrar a alguien más allí? – dijo el elfo, en tono de broma.

- Pues sí – dijo ella causando que la sonrisa de Legolas desapareciera.

Legolas estaba completamente serio ahora. No esperaba esa respuesta de Arial.

- ¿Alguna amiga? – dijo él completamente serio.

- No claro que no! – dijo ella – es un gran amigo! – dijo ella.

Legolas sintió como si una gota de helado rocío resbalara por su espalda. Las puntas de sus orejas estaban ligeramente rojas, sentía ¿rabia? ¿celos?...

Arial advirtió que el pequeño juego salía fuera de control.

- Es un humano, no ha visto más que siete veces a los árboles caer las hojas, una edad muy temprana, incluso para ellos – dijo ella, rápidamente.

Legolas comenzó a reír de pronto, aliviado.

- ¿Es que dije algo gracioso? – dijo Arial, dándosela de desentendida , aunque sabía perfectamente porque el hermoso elfo sonreía.

- No claro que no! – dijo él, divertido – es sólo que… no tiene importancia – se puso más serio – me encantaría conocerlo…

Arialdnir abrió los brillantes ojos.

- ¿En serio? Es un niño realmente sorprendente! – dijo ella, visiblemente emocionada – su nombre es Malret, presunto descendiente de Malbeth el Vidente – continuó – se encuentra a poca distancia de Rhun, en una pequeña aldea, ellos lo encontraron a las pocas de lunas de haber llegado a este mundo, sus padres habían muerto… - calló por un momento – ellos lo cuidan y yo voy cada vez que puedo… mira le traje esto -

Arial sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña y hermosa piedra brillante, color turquesa y sujeta de una hermosa cadena de oro.

- Es una piedra de protección. Sentiré todo lo que le pase, y podré ir a verlo, en caso de...-

- Estoy seguro que a él le encantará – dijo Legolas – partamos ya, mucha gente espera ya tu retorno.

Sombragris se acercó a ellos y montaron en él.


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Legolas sonrió al notar que hace ya varias horas que el sol había dejado de posar sus rayos sobre ellos y que la luna se apresuraba ya en tocar aquel hermoso rostro de la elfa que lo acompañaba. Arial le había pedido que le cuente algunas historias de batalla y asi lo hizo, pasando el tiempo a su alrededor.

De pronto el elfo notó algo en el aire.

- Hmm me parecía extraño que no lo hayas notado antes – dijo Arial.

- Creo que sería mejor no parar esta noche, así llegaríamos a Rhun justo antes de que el sol caiga - dijo Legolas preocupado.

Arial sabia que le encantaría alargar mas ese viaje, pro Legolas tenia razón, debían llegar lo antes posible por que algo en el aire había cambiado…seria mejor apurar el paso.

- Tienes razón sería lo mejor, pero tú…-

- No estoy cansado no te preocupes, ya descansé lo suficiente…podría pelear 10 lunas enteras sin siquiera sentir cansancio…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se dejó caer totalmente en el pecho de Legolas, cerró los ojos y sintió su aroma, su calidez, su luz…quería recordarlo por toda la eternidad…

Legolas se aferró mas a la crin de sombragris como poniendo una barrera para ella, el tampoco quería olvidar nunca este momento…

Aragorn miraba a la ventana de su habitación. Arwen se había aparecido en sus sueños y le aseguro que su hermana estaría bien, que pronto la vería… y era también su corazón el que la sentía cerca ya…

El sonido de los cascos de Sombragris atrajo la atención de los guardias del portón.

- Abran las puertas del castillo! – gritaron los guardias

Aragorn creía estar soñando, la ver aquella melena castaña bajar de un salto del caballo seguida por aquel rubio elfo.

- Por Elbereth! -

Corrió a abrazarla y sus cabellos se mezclaron con el viento, como si fueran uno solo….

- Hantale – le dijo a Legolas poniendo su mano en su hombro

- Meldo, tula, yula yulma Ven amigo toma algo -

Los tres pasaron la tarde al interior del pequeño y acogedor castillo, ubicado en la parte más alta de Rhun. Este pueblo se había convertido en refugio para las personas que huyeron de las guerras pasadas, un lugar donde los corazones azotados por el dolor encontraron tranquilidad y pudieron rehacer sus vidas. El castillo fue construido por orden de un antiguo general de Gondor, mantenía la estructura de la ciudad blanca aunque el verdor que los rodeaba imprimía una sencillez única. Se encontraba separado del resto de la ciudad por un cerco vivo de árboles que formaban un gran bosque.

Al caer la noche los condujo dentro de un gran salón donde los esperaban los hombres de la compañía de Aragorn: Erias, Ardon, Malri y Traedas quienes estaban sentados conversando y se pararon de golpe al ver aquellas luces acercarse.

- Dama esta usted bien! – grito Erias, olvidándose de todos los demás en aquel cuarto, avanzando hacia Arialdnir.

Legolas dio un paso adelante pero se freno al darse cuenta que ya Aragorn se había colocado delante de Erias.

Se ENCUENTRAN bien – dijo Aragorn.

Erias asintió y se retiro dando una mirada fugaz a Arial.

- Y el ejercito Aragorn? No vi más que pocos hombres afuera! Ciertamente no el ejercito que había imaginado! – dijo Legolas.

- Creemos que un gran ejercito de orcos se acercan y no solo eso, creemos que la ciudad de Gondor también corre peligro, me he visto forzado a llevar al gran ejercito allá bajo el mando de los hermanos de Arwen, también mande una parte a Rivendel – dijo tranquilizando a Arial.

- ¡Aragorn ellos necesitan a su rey! ¿Por que no fuiste? – Arial buscaba a los ojos de su hermano y estos huían de ella, ella estaba confundida y busco la mirada de Legolas quien se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

- Es una trampa, Arial – dijo casi sin poder mirarla – quieren alejarlo de Rhun -

De pronto Arial lo entendió todo. Ellos sabían que si atacaban Gondor, Aragorn se vería presionado e iría y dejaría sola a Arial y Rhun, ya que el no habría tenido forma de avisarle…pero Aragorn no pudo, no lo hizo y ahora el peso de esas vidas caían sobre el…

- Arial! ..- grito Aragorn, pero ya ella se encontraba cruzando la puerta hacia fuera. Legolas fue tras ella. Aragorn se dejo caer en una silla, con ambas manos en su cabeza, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que cuestionó si había tomado la decisión correcta…

Arial sintió la sombra de Legolas siguiéndola, pero no podía verlo, no ahora. Finalmente lo perdió de vista, llegando a un pequeño jardín escondido. El lugar era hermoso, el olor de las flores perfumaba el aire de aquella noche. Había un banco de mármol al medio al frente de una fuente de aguas cristalinas y Arial se sentó allí. Al momento que iba a cerrar los ojos escucho un rozar de los arbustos que la sobresalto. Era Erias.

- ¿pero como llegaste aquí? – dijo ella.

- la verdad es que este ha sido el lugar donde vengo a refugiar mis noches- dijo el riendo- creo q la pregunta es como ha ud dama ha logrado dar con el!

Arial sonrió. Erias era un alto y apuesto hombre. Poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes pálidos que hacían contraste con el cabello negro azabache y la piel tostada. Tenia el típico rostro rudo de los montaraces pero aun asi…tenia algo dulce cuando la miraba, aunque siempre se mantuvo lejos de el ya que Aragorn era muy receloso cada vez que el se acercaba a ella, después de todo su hermano era muy bueno para juzgar a las personas, ella creía que solo había aceptado a Erias en su compañía por ser hijo de un viejo rey amigo de su padre…pero ella sabia que no tenia nada que temer de el, no ahora….

- lo siento – dijo ella parándose.

- No! No quería que ud se vaya! – dijo el parándose detrás de ella y tomándole del brazo.

Arial volteo hacia él un poco sobresaltada.

- Lo siento – dijo el soltándola – pero no quiero que se vaya-

Era la primera vez que el la tenia tan cerca. Casi podía respirar su aliento, su hermoso rostro de terciopelo brillaba a la luz de la luna y emitía toda ella una gran luz calida, casi como si fuera de día…

- Erias- dijo Arial

- Dama no puedo mas! Esta pena carcome mi corazón y siento en el alma que si no lo digo ahora no podré nunca mas! – se acerco y le tomo de las manos – hace mucho que yo…

- No lo hagas – dijo Arial, dando un paso atrás y sintiendo llenarse de tristeza.

- Tengo que! – volvió a tomar sus manos y se acerco mas – la amo.

Arial volvió a soltarse y volteo para ver unos cabellos rubios desaparecer en la noche. No podía estar pasando esto!

-Debo irme – dijo Arial.

Erias la tomo del brazo.

- Es por aquel elfo! - grito

Arial sintió la rabia en los ojos de aquel hombre y la desconfianza broto, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho…

- Suéltame! – estaba sintiendo un gran escalofrió…aquel odio…

Erias la soltó, no había nada que hacer, esa alma no le pertenecería nunca y ya lo había entendido…

Arial corrió en la dirección de la sombra, esperaba que aun lo pudiera alcanzar…

Legolas había estado buscando a Arial. Estaba desesperado. Sabia que ella estaba muy mal, tantas cosas debían pasar por su cabeza ahora…el solo quería abrazarla, confortarla…decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar que el viento lo lleve hacia ella…el aire soplaba en una dirección y Legolas parecía una pequeña hoja verde siendo arrastrada por el…

sintió que el aire dejo de soplar, paró y abrió los ojos. No podía creer lo que veía! Eru no permitas que esto pase! Era Erias tomando sus manos y tan cerca de ella! No podía, sentía mil cosas, sentimientos ocultos, furia solo comparada a la de viejas batallas y tristeza… debía irse antes que hiciera algo…

Corrió y camino sin rumbo, no escuchaba la naturaleza, el viento no soplaba hacia el y sentía q la luna no lo alumbraba..,.debía calmarse.

Encontró un banco de mármol y se deposito en el. De pronto sintió un gran sobresalto ya que por un momento pensó que había llegado al mismo lugar! Era un jardín exacto al anterior, pero no podía ser…el sabia que había caminado mucho…de repente fue solo un sueño, una pesadilla…pero no lo era sabia que sus ojos no lo habían engañado, de pronto sintió otra vez el aire soplar en su rostro…era ella.

Legolas…- dijo en un susurro.

Arial también había dejado que el viento la guié. Se dio cuenta que todo el castillo estaba rodeado por estos lugares secretos, apartados e idénticos y allí lo vio sentado como ella lo estuvo antes…

El no hablaba solo la miraba. No la odiaba, no le guardaba ningún rencor, no podía…la amaba.

Ella solo podía llorar. No podía hacer nada mas. El se levanto, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no podía verla asi, no podía sentir esa tristeza en ella. Limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y levanto su rostro.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo el con una sonrisa, llena de tristeza –debí hablar antes, pero ahora ya es tarde, aunque no puedo evitarlo, prometo decir esto y desaparecer de tu vida, te amo – poso su mano sobre su mejilla, Arial no podía mas…- no te sientas mal, pase lo que pase estaré ahí para cuidarte, para cuidarlos…-

Legolas se alejo de ella y volteo a ver la luna. Era demasiado, el amor que le tenia era mas grande que su vida misma…

Arialdnir permaneció ahí de pie, sin poder decir nada.

- Yo andaba sin rumbo y tu escogiste el momento perfecto para encontrarnos, quizás debí haber consultado a las estrellas esa misma noche, pero aun asi, por alguna razón, nuestros caminos se cruzaron y no me arrepiento de nada por que ni el dolor que ahora siento al saber que tu corazón ya no te pertenece podría opacar la felicidad que trajiste en mi vida…-

-Tienes razón al decir que mi corazón ya no es mío para darlo – dijo por fin Arial y Legolas sintió como si una hoja de hierro caliente le atravesara el corazón- por que mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde el principio, antes de conocer tu existencia, siempre ha sido tuyo! – Arial rompió en llanto y se dejo caer en el pasto.

Legolas volteo el rostro despacio. ¿es que en verdad aquellas palabras habían salido de ella?

- Pero y lo que ví? – dijo acercándose a ella, levantándola.

- Erias … lo sentía tanto! Pero no podía corresponder su afecto, no puedo! –dijo ella.

Legolas lo entendió. La tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el envolviéndola en sus brazos. sentía que la eternidad no seria suficiente a su lado.

Arial se recostó en el y sintió que el tiempo paraba. Lentamente sintió como sus manos la apartaban un poco, quedando cara a cara.

El sonrió y tomo su rostro con sus manos.

- No llores, melanim amada - dijo el besando sus lagrimas

Ambos se miraron y sintieron una luz inmensa entre ellos. Arial sonrió y Legolas sintió su aliento, dulce brisa…se acerco hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, un suave y simple roce que sin embrago sirvieron para que ambos probaran aquella dulzura que habían esperado tanto. El la miro y rodeando sus manos en su cintura la atrajo fuertemente hacia el, ella rodeo su cuello y sus labios volvieron a rozar, esta vez el abrió los labios de ella y dejo entrar aquella tibia lengua para jugar con la de ella, convirtiéndose en un apasionado beso; el quería estar cerca de ella, tenerla, no quería dejarla nunca; ni el mas raro, fino y dulce de los manjares estaría a la altura del sabor de aquel beso.

De pronto Arial sintió un punzada en el pecho que la saco de aquel mágico momento. Se separaron.

- Arial? – dijo Legolas

Ella empalideció y cayo en sus brazos.

- vida mía que sucede! Es que acaso vienen Naz.. – dijo el

Ella sonrió y se incorporo a el. Dejó descansar su cabeza en su pecho.

- No es nada, estaré bien – dijo ella besándolo tiernamente – estoy cansada del viaje.

Legolas no creía mucho eso, pero no decidió preguntar más y arruinar el momento. Además sabia que mientras el estuviera allí no dejaría que nada le pase…

Lejos mirando la escena se encontraba Erias. La intensidad de esa mirada llena de fuego era como casi una flecha…directo al corazón de Arialdnir.

- Si crees que eso duele, mi querida dama blanca, no sabes de todo lo que soy capaz…-

Nota: Bueno era d suponerse q no iba a dejar q dos elfos vivan felices para siempre comiendo lembas en Rivendel no?  bueno a ver si me dicen q opinan d la historia hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
